A Different Route (Series)
by Liv1
Summary: *UPDATED* Takes place after Becoming: What if Buffy and Faith met up in LA? New Chapter added. SLASH
1. Default Chapter

**Series **  
**A Different Route**  
**Rating:** Let's just say *R* to be on the safe side.  
**Spoilers:** I think it's impossible for this fic to spoil anything. I doubt any of you haven't seen season 3 but if you're that sad then I guess the Spoilers would be from Season 3, This Year's Girl, Who Are You, and Angel's Five by Five and Santuary.  
**Summary:** Basically this takes place after season 2. Buffy goes to LA to find a new life. What she finds could be new enemies, new friends, and even a new love. 

  
Overall, I'd say that this fic is gonna be my own fucked up version of season 3. No I'm not gonna quote the whole season and just stick the B/F thing in there for fun. It's gonna be different. WAY different. How? Read and find out! 

This series was my first attempt at Fanfiction. Lemme know what you think k?

While updating, I accidently deleted EVERYTHING, including **reviews** so all those that had any before, well, wanna write them again for me? PLEASE?

**Feedback** of any sort, please send to sexy_liv@hotmail.com

And also, just to let you know that I have an archive of all my work at Authenticity. Visit some time k? (http://www.freewebz.com/authenticity)


	2. Prologue: Hide and Seek

**Hide and Seek **

Prologue

  
  


She was having a rough day. The diner was actually busy that day. Orders were being thrown at her like there was no tomorrow. The worst part was when she got slapped in the ass by hairy and extremely fat men. One day she was gonna snap, and it wasn't gonna be pretty. She shuddered as she approached the door to her motel room. Opening the door she sighed with relief that she was finally home. Yep. She was home. No, not in Sunnydale. LA. She ran away from home.   
It wasn't like she had a home in Sunnydale anyway. Her mom practically threw her out. But that wasn't the real reason she ran. She ran because she sent her lover to hell. Angel. It hurt her so much to say it let alone think it. He was her lover, her first real boyfriend. She gave herself to him body and soul. As corny as it sounds, he taught her the meaning of love. It's an act, a feeling, and an emotion. Not just a word used in sappy love stories. It was something so special that could only be shared by two people that were meant to be. He gave her love. And how did she repay him? A sword in the gut! But that still wasn't the real reason for her leaving. 

She left because of the guilt and relief she felt afterwards. It was like she no longer had to carry the weight of the world on her shoulders. Buffy knew that whatever she had with Angel would never last. The struggle to stay together and do nothing more than look would kill them both. She knew that they couldn't follow through with the *look but don't touch* concept. That's why she felt...well, not exactly happy when she killed Angel. She felt...she felt... 

Besides he was a vampire and she was the Slayer. They were from different worlds and could never be together. She still loved him though, and that's why it hurt so much. 

Buffy shook her head. She had to get these depressing thoughts out of her head. She took off her shoes and shrugged off her jacket. Getting out of her waitress outfit she slipped into a white baby-tee and baggy sweat pants. It had been a long day. Finally, she got into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin, and waited till sleep embraced her. 

* * * * *

Run. 

That was all that went through her mind. Her brain was screaming at her muscles to go faster, but even with all her Slayer strength she still felt like she was running in water. She was too slow, way too slow. She was being chased through an alley behind her apartment building. She could feel him behind her. They had been playing this game too long. He was the cat she was the mouse. She escaped him for the last time, and this time she was gonna get caught. 

"You can't escape me Slayer!" 

The voice terrified her and she tripped falling onto her knees. //Shit! GET UP!// She was about to stand up when he grabbed her by the shoulders. He pushed her hard into the ground and straddled her. 

"Look what you did to me whore!" 

He was shaking her now. His face was oozing with blood dripping from a deep cut on his right eye. It was spurting everywhere and it began to spray all over her face. 

"You're gonna pay child!" He screamed, shaking her more violently. 

"No! Please!" She sobbed. The blood was dripping onto her lips. It was cold, bitter and salty. She spat it out but more came in engulfing her mouth. 

Slowly, he began to lean towards her neck, but he stopped instantly screaming in agony. He loosened his grasp on her immediately. She took advantage of the situation and backhanded him. She took off. She didn't know where but she knew she had to keep moving. What stopped him? She looked down and saw her answer. It was the cross; a golden cross her watcher had given her. //Oh god. She's dead. She's really dead.// 

She was still crying when she realised where she was. She didn't know how she got there but she was in a church. She was safe here. Right? 

"My poor child! What happened?" 

She spun around to come face to face with a nun. "W-What?" 

"Your face. It's covered inis that your blood?" the little old lady asked. The old woman tried to touch her face but she backed away. "It's all right child. Let me help you." 

"J-just take me to your washroom." She said shaking and covering her face with her hands. 

The woman looked at her for a while before she finally turned around for her to follow. They walked down a long corridor with stained glass windows that showed the stages of the cross. (Jesus' crucifixion.) She hadn't been in a church since she was little. She didn't like it then anymore than she did now. 

They finally stopped in front of a door. 

"The restroom is in here." The nun said turning around to face her. She smiled weakly and stepped out of the way. "I'll be here if you need anything." 

She gave the nun a fake smile and opened the washroom door. It was a small room about 5 x 12 feet. Everything was white, and there was a cross on the wall along with several prayers and pictures of God. There was a small tub, a toilet, a sink and a very small mirror. She stared at the room for a while and realised that this room was probably the best room she'd stepped into in a while. 

She got out of her daze and approached the sink. She looked at the mirror and choked back a scream. Her face was covered in *his* blood. Her hair was in tangles and coated with blood as well. She couldn't find any skin on her face that wasn't drenched with the thick fluid. 

The queasy feeling that you felt before you barf began to settle in her stomach. She tried to hold it down but it was too late. She hadn't eaten in days making *it* mostly water. It didn't make it smell any better. She looked under the sink and thanked God for paper towels. She cleaned up her mess and began cleaning herself. 

It took a while but she managed to wash out most of the blood from her hair. The blood came out easy off her face, but it still felt like it was there no matter how hard she scrubbed. Dirty. She was so *dirty.* 

There was a gentle knock on the door and the nun asked her if she was all right. 

"Yeah...I'll be out in a minute." 

She looked at the mirror again. Her hair was soaking wet but reasonably clean, but her face was a little red because of how hard she scrubbed. She looked like a rat. 

After what seemed like an eternity of staring, she opened the door slowly. The door squeaked with age making her jump a little. She looked around for the nun, wanting to say thank you but she was already gone. Probably bored from the waiting. She had to get out of here. Out of the church. Out of Boston. Just...out. But where? She knew the answer but could she really accept the help? 

She walked back through the hallway she came in through. Stepping back into the chapel, she couldn't help but look at the view. The church looked so peaceful. Everything was shiny with perfection - the statue of the baby Jesus and his mother, the stained glass windows, the glossy pews. Hell, even the damn carpet looked perfect. Untouched. *Pure.* 

//What the hell am I doing here?// She ran down the centre aisle and was about to bolt through the door when something caught her eye. It was a box. The charity box. Could she? No. She couldn't. She wouldn't. She wasn't gonna rip the plastic covering off the box. She wasn't reaching in and stuffing her pockets with cash. Nope. Then why was she reaching towards the box? //No. Don't do it. It's wrong// 

* * * * *

Shit. 

Not enough. Even with all that stolen church money she still couldn't afford to buy the fucking ticket. She sighed and left the ticket booth, walking away from the train station. 

She walked out of the building and back into the night. She had to leave. She needed to leave. But how? She couldn't afford shit. She walked across the street dragging her feet along the sidewalk of a strip mall. 

She passed by a couple of hookers who were 'negotiating'. Maybe she could... //No!// She'd been through that path before and the money never really was worth it compared to what she gave out. She shook her head and looked at the ground. What now? 

She finally looked up and saw 24 hour pawn shop. Maybe she could sell something. She checked her pockets for anything and found herself disappointed. Nothing she owned was worth anything. Then she remembered. She brought her hand to her chest and grabbed her cross. It was pure gold. But could she give it up. It was the only thing left of *her.* 

"I'm sorry." She whispered to herself and to the gift bearer. 

* * * * *

"Back again?" 

"Yeah. I got enough this time." 

"Destination?" 

"Anything leaving for Sunnydale?" 

"Sorry Miss." 

"Damn." 

"But we do have one leaving for LA." 

"LA?" 

"Yes Miss." 

"LA it is." 

* * * * *

The sun shined through the worn out vanishing blinds of the '5 star' motel room. The light hit Buffy's eyes awakening her. It was morning. She groaned, groggily trying to remember what day it was. It was Sunday? She had a day off today. 

She stretched under her covers and began thinking of what she could do. She had some laundry to do and she still had to run to the grocer for some food, but the rest of the day would be hers. 

It would have been a good day except that she was gonna have to spend it alone. She missed *them.* A lot. When she wasn't brooding about Angel, her mind led to *them.* She wondered what they were doing, what they were thinking, and if they were all right. She wanted so bad to talk to them, and say that she loved them, and tell them everything about why she ran. But they wouldn't understand. No one could. How could they even comprehend the pain and burden she felt? She had to run. Her life was just gonna ruin theirs. They were her best friends and she didn't want them to carry her burden with her. Stress was her best friend now, along with anger, hate, envy and most of all loneliness. She was alone, *always* alone. 

She shook her head knowing that if she kept thinking these thoughts she was gonna start going suicidal. //Start? Shower. I need a shower.// 

* * * * *

She was at the mall. The malls in a LA made Sunnydale's finest look like a thrift shop. They had everything here. Everything from Gucci to Gap and Levi's to Banana Republic. It was amazing. Of course it would've been more amazing if she had money to spend. Right now, the only thing she could afford at any of these expensive boutiques would probably be a scarf or black ankle socks. They would have to be on sale of course. She was dirt poor, so she did the only thing she could do at the mall. She headed toward the food court. 

The food court was great. There were great assortments of food from all over the world. You could get anything there from Japanese sushi, to Caribbean meat patties, and who could forget the Scottish all time favorite...haggis! 

The food was fantastic of course, but she settled for a burger at Micky Dees. She approached a young teenage boy about her age and ordered. He smiled at her and when she wasn't looking, she felt his eyes feeding off her body. 

She sighed. Male hormones. //Ugh.// He was babbling about what was really in the McChickens but she wasn't paying any attention. That was another thing different about LA and Sunnydale. Since the population of LA was like 10 times bigger then LA, there were 10 times as many moronic males. Talk about raging hormones. They were all over her! Not that she wasn't flattered. It was cute at first but now it was just annoying. 

It's not like she wore skin-tight clothes that barely covered 50% of her skin. She dressed pretty conservative. Like today for example, her outfit consisted of a purple spaghetti string tank top and perfect fitting jeans. She wore a red button shirt on top leaving it unbuttoned. It was very conservative, but she still looked like a hottie. 

"Here's your McChicken, fries, and Diet Coke." 

The guy finally gave her, her food tray and purposely brushed his hand against hers. 

"So I'll see ya around gorgeous." He winked at her and she smiled weakly. //Men.// 

Looking around the Food Court she noticed that there were no available spots for her to sit. She sighed. Suddenly some guy out of nowhere started waving at her. She waved back slowly and unsure. //Who the hell is that?// The guy kept on waving and gestured for her to come to his table. //Maybe I went to school with him when I was still at Hemery?// She argued with herself whether or not to join the stranger. She was kinda lonely and there were no other places to sit. 

Besides, what did she have to lose? 

Finally she took a deep breath and walked towards what could be a new friend or total embarrassment. 

"Hey beautiful. We noticed that you didn't have anywhere else to go. Wanna join us?" 

The guy had dark brown spiky hair with blonde highlights. He had a little stubble on his chin and he had the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. He had broad shoulders and a not so big but not too small frame. He was wearing a baby blue muscle shirt and black jeans. He was...yummy! 

"Sure." 

She'd never done this before but she had to get the depressing thoughts out of her head some how. Why not make a friend too? 

"I'm Reed." 

He got up and pulled out the chair for Buffy to sit. She grinned and sat down. 

"This is Mike, Dillon and Joseph." He said pointing at a couple of guys that looked like college frat boys. They were clean cut and above average in looks. 

"Now that you know our names, what's yours?" Reed asked waggling his eyebrows. 

"I'm Anne." 

* * * * *

She was on the train now. People were giving her dirty looks wondering how such a girl of her status could even afford a decent ticket. Nothing new. She was always getting looks. Mostly because of the way she dressed. What can she say? She had a fetish over leather and anything extremely tight. She sighed and leaned back on her chair. She sighed. She was finally leaving. No more pain. She didn't know exactly what she was gonna do or say to *her* when she got there, but she had a feeling things would get better. They had to. 

What was her name again? 

Oh yeah. Buffy. 

* * * * *

It was Monday morning. And for once she felt great. She had spent almost all of yesterday with her new friends. It was a little weird having mostly guys for friends, but it was better than being alone. 

She got home to her motel late. They had spent most of the day at the mall talking. Actually the guys did most of the talking. //More like bragging.// They were so trying to impress her. They offered to pay for everything she wanted. Normally, she'd pay for her own stuff, but she'd been so lonely that she liked the attention they gave her. Besides, she had enough leftovers from dinner to last her a couple more days. 

Of all the guys she met, she thought Reed was the most tolerable of the guys. 

When she got to the diner she was surprised at how packed it was already. She could already see a repeat performance from the other day. More ass-slappin, more dirty men, and more orders flying at her. It was gonna be another long day. 

* * * * *

It was Thursday morning. Buffy groaned. All week had been chaotic. Apparently a new office building was being built a block away making the diner full of hungry construction workers. This meant one thing - Twice as many hairy, sweaty men and twice as many cat calls and slaps in the ass. It was wearing her down. Man was she losing it. But the week wasn't a total lost. Why? One word. Reed. 

He dropped by the diner often and they hung out when she had breaks. After, they would stroll down to the park and talk. They talked about a lot of things. The topic would range from cars to movies and guesses why British people pronounced schedule as 'shedule'. It was totally retarded but they didn't care. They acted like nerds but it was great. It was...normal. 

They were going on a date tonight. Well, not exactly. His feelings for her were not quite clear. He seemed to like her in a big brotherly way. Nothing more. 

Besides, when he initiated their little rendezvous, he didn't exactly say, "Wanna go out with me tonight?" Nope. It was more like, "Wanna check out this club tonight? There's a whole bunch of fat chicks there that would just *die* if they see you wearing the exact tight outfit they're wearing. We could show off your cute petite body and make them all jealous!" Romantic? Hell no! But it was better then nothing. Anyhow, she'd at least get to spend some time with Reed, and maybe she could make something more out of their relationship. Who knew what the night would bring? 

* * * * *

Five days. Five boring as hell days in a train full of snooty business people. It was exhausting, but it was finally over. They made it to their destination at exactly 6 pm. She almost felt like kissing the solid concrete of LA's train station but she used her better judgement and settled for kissing the conductor instead. She finally made it. Well, almost. She needed another ride to make it to Sunnydale but she decided to let it wait. She was after all in LA, so she might as well scope out all the hot spots. 

She strutted down a street looking for a worthy club. Most of them seemed too *vanilla* for her liking but she settled for one. It was called The Back Alley. 

She approached the entrance that was being guarded by an extreme-need-of-a-Jenny-Craig looking man. He was pretty hairy too. His dark greasy hair was tied in a cheap ponytail with strands of greasy hair falling to the sides. He had round sunglasses resting on his chunky head. Looking at his face she noticed wrinkles on his forehead and around his eyes. They were dark and bloodshot. //Hmpha junkie.// Looking down from his eyes he had an extremely big nose covered with blackheads. Beneath the nose was a forest of stringy hair bunched up all over the place and sticky from the great amount of beer consumed. Finally she saw a stubbly, square chin. The beast was about 6'5 and his black button shirt was busting, desperately trying to keep his fat in. He was a huge guy and she felt sorry for the guy's shirt. Looking down she realised that his jeans weren't doing so good either. 

"What'cha lookin' at?" 

She glanced up at the ape and grinned slyly. "Nothin' much!" 

He looked impressed. A little pissed but still impressed. He looked her over, his eyes feeding off her entire body. By the look on his face she could tell he liked what he saw. 

"I.D?" 

She smiled and swaggered up to him so that she was barely a kiss away. Running her hand up and down his chest seductively, she licked her lips in a cat-like gesture. 

"Don't need one." 

The moron gawked at her like a schoolboy witnessing his first porno. He shrugged her hand off his chest trying to gain back his composure, and he cleared his throat. 

"Don't make any trouble." 

"We wouldn't want that now would we?" 

She grinned smugly, gave him a wink and entered the club. It was packed full of desperate yet attractive men. It was also packed with fat women. Women that wore tighter clothing then she wore, which in her book was overboard. Disgustingly, puke worthy was an understatement. 

She held back her lunch as she passed by a woman twice her size belly dancing to some techno beat. She nearly fell flat on her ass when she saw the Missing Link's partner. He was a young guy about a few years older then her and was pretty good looking too. Talk about low standards. He was probably lookin for an easy fuck but this was ridiculous. She had no problem with casual sex, but it was a good idea to grab someone that you could stand waking up with. Not someone who was so revolting that you'd burn your bed after boinking. 

She shook her head. These men were pathetic, but they all had something she wanted. Other then their dicks, she needed cash, and a drink. It also seemed that she had something they wanted too - a body that wasn't having heart troubles. All eyes were on her. Men and including several women. 

She walked to the middle of the dance floor and began to cut loose. She loved dancing. She loved the way the music flooded her body filling her inside and out. Plus, she was one hell of a dancer. The guys around the floor began to ditch their lard-balls and were inching closer and closer to her. This was gonna be one fuckin' good night. 

* * * * *

"Hey girl!" 

"Hi Reed!" 

Buffy had the biggest smile on her face. She was so happy to see him. This was it, their first date. Well, not really. She didn't care though. It was gonna be one hell of a night that she was sure she wasn't gonna forget. She suddenly realised that she was still smiling and mentally kicked herself for looking like such an idiot. 

"Wow Anne. You look...fantastic." 

That did it. She was blushing furiously now. 

Her hair was up in a bun with some strands of hair falling softly to the sides and she wore a brown button down shirt. It was buttoned down enough to show some cleavage. It was tighter around her waist showing off her petite figure. She wore dark blue hip hugger flared pants and heeled boots about 2 inches thick. Not exactly dancing wear but still sexy. 

"Thanks hon." 

She grabbed his arm and shut the door of her motel room walking towards his truck. 

He on the other hand was wearing a white muscle shirt, baggy blue jeans and black army boots. 

"You look mighty yummy yourself." she thought. 

"Huh?" 

Did she just say that out loud? 

"I-I-uh said you look mighty chummy yourself...ya chump!" 

She punched him in the arm in a guy-like fashion, laughing cheaply. //Mighty chummy? Good one Summers. Real smooth.// 

He looked at her weirdly and smiled. 

"Don't worry. I'm not offended. I like compliments. They're welcome with me." 

They got into his black Lexus truck and rode in silence, listening to the radio. When they got downtown they parked in front of a block full of buildings. All of them were clubs. They got out of the truck and walked down the sidewalk. 

"Where are we going?" 

"We're gonna dance girlfriend!" 

She laughed at him and shook her head. //Did he say girlfriend...?// 

"I know that. I meant which one?" She pointed to all the clubs and looked at him for the answer. 

"Oh! Well it's a surprise." He held out his hand. "Trust me." 

She grabbed his hand ready for him to lead. They walked down the sidewalk hand in hand and she felt giddy. She was holding his hand! 

They passed by a couple of bars and stopped in front of one with a fat man guarding the door. She was about to read the name of the club but Reed pulled her quickly towards the door. They were about to walk in when the tubby, greasy haired bouncer stopped them. 

"I.D?" 

He was looking directly at her making her skin crawl. Was it that obvious that she was only 17? 

"It's all right. She's with me." 

Reed pulled out his wallet and gave the huge guy a twenty. The beast stepped out of the way and let them through. 

They were in and she let out a breath that she didn't realise she was holding. 

"Chill babe. We're here to have fun." Reed reassured her. "Come on. Let's boogie!" 

* * * * *

Well Reed was right. The women here were fat. No wait, huge. No, make that enormous! And what made things worse, was that they wore clothing that was tighter then skin tight. She could count out each roll of fat they jiggled when they danced. There were more rolls there then there are at a bakery! She shivered. 

"You cold?" 

"Huh?" 

"You were shaking there a bit." 

"Nah...Just a little...." She looked around the room giving him a look. 

"Told ya they were fat." 

They were sitting at the bar. She didn't want to dance yet. The dance floor was crowded and she wasn't comfortable being around that many fat women. What shocked her most, was that there were a lot of pretty good looking guys in the club and they were dancing with...well...not so good-looking women. She wasn't trying to be mean or anything; it's just that it was kinda gross seeing *that* much fat jiggle. //These guys must be really desperate.// 

The current song finally finished and a new song came on and it kind of reminded her of the bronze. The song sounded like Cibo Matto's Sugar Water. It was way too sexy for all those lard-balls to dance to. She was glad to see that the floor began to clear. A few couples were still dancing. Actually, more like a girl dancing with three other guys were still dancing. 

They were all over the girl and she was all over them. The girl's hips swayed in sync with the music, her hands caressing her own body and the guys that surrounded her. She had dark chocolately brown hair that hung past her shoulders in soft curls. Her eyes were dark brown and she had full pouty lips that were covered in dark a burgundy lipstick. She wore a white tank top that was tight enough to show off her voluminous curves and the tightest leather pants she had ever seen. Her choice of footwear was a pair of black army boots. 

The girl moved to the music as if it was flowing through her. //What a slut! I bet she's already-// 

"Anne!" 

Buffy jumped and nearly fell off her chair. 

"Whoa. You zoned out on me there." 

Reed looked at her strangely. He shook his head and smiled. 

"Sorry. I got a little distracted-" 

"Looking at the sexy chick on the dance floor." 

"What?! I sooo wasn't looking-" 

"Don't worry Anne. She caught my eye too. She's the only girl in here that looks good in tight clothes." He paused and they both turned their gazes back to the brunette. 

"Hey, I gotta go visit the little boys room. Be back in a jiffy." Reed said interrupting the silence. He grinned, making her blush and left. //What's up with you?// 

The song was coming to an end and Buffy watched the girl walk away from her groupies. She was walking toward the bar now. More like strutting to the bar. Suddenly a guy stepped in front of her and started talking to her. //Who's that?// 

The guy was caressing the girl's arm now. //Slut.// She couldn't stop thinking how much of a skank the girl was, but she also couldn't help feeling pissed at how violating the guy was to the dark haired girl. She looked at the guy more closely. He looked about ten years older then the girl. It was disgusting. //Cradle stealer. Baby snatcher.// If looks could kill this guy would've been dog meat by now. Make that dust. The guy was a Vamp. //Oh no!// They were leaving now. She had to stop him. 

She jumped off her stool squeezing past a bunch of fat chicks. She went through the entrance but she couldn't find them. She was panicking now. She heard a noise from the side of the building and she ran. As skanky as the girl was, she was still human and innocent and didn't deserve to die no matter how many guys she'd already boink. //Please be ok, please be ok.// 

She hadn't slayed in a while but she still remembered the basics. 

She reached the side of the building just in time to see the vamp shove the girl against a wall. 

What she saw next made her heart stop. 

* * * * *

She was shoved up against the wall of the club. Boy was it her lucky night. She needed to burn some energy and slaying always did it right. 

"Quit struggling." The bloodsucker screamed. 

He was about to bite her when she backhanded him. He loosened his grip from her and he staggered back slightly. Taking advantage of the situation she kneed him in the crotch. She smiled when she heard the vamp howl in pain. Her brief victory was shortened when he punched her square in the face. 

//That'll teach you for celebrating too early.// 

She recovered from the punch and blocked several more blows her opponent threw at her. //Okay, this is getting boring.// She grabbed her stake from her back pocket and blocked a kick to the face. The demon threw a right at her that she caught with her hand. She twisted his arm making the vamp face the other way and finally staked him in the back. Dust filled the air and she smiled. 

"That was fun." 

She dusted off her clothes and looked up to see a pretty little blonde gawking at her. She had silky blonde hair and dark green eyes. She also had a cute nose and adorable lips...that were sorta hanging in shock. //Shit.// She saw her stake the vamp. //Caught in the act. Dammit girl. You're an idiot.// She suddenly realized she was staring. And yet, the blonde was staring straight back at her. 

The deep silence that they shared that seemed like an eternity, which was really thirty seconds, was finally broken by the brunette. 

"Who," she paused. "Who the hell are you?" 

The words seemed to break the trance that the blonde seemed to be in. 

"Shouldn't that be my question?" 

They stared at each other for a while. They were only a few feet away from each other. 

"How did you..." the blonde started, pointing at the pile of dust. 

"Forget about it. You didn't see anything." 

She walked pass the blonde but the girl grabbed her by the arm. 

"You know what that was?" 

//Who is this girl?// Brown eyes met green and suddenly a thought came to her head. //It can't be...// 

"Buffy?" She asked hesitantly. 

"How did you know my name?" the girl asked slowly releasing her grip from her arm. 

She found her. She finally found her. 

"I'm Faith."   



	3. Chapter One: Uninvited

**

Uninvited

**

Chapter One

  
"I'm Faith." 

Buffy froze. The girl knew about vampires and how to kill them. Oh yeah, and she knew her name. //That means, she must be...// 

"-the new Slayer." the brunette continued. 

They were still staring at each other. Green eyes locked with brown. She had such deep brown eyes that carried so much emotion she couldn't look away. 

Suddenly a thought crossed her mind. 

"How did you find me?" 

The new slayer named Faith was about to reply but Buffy continued to question her. 

"Wait. Here's another question. What do you want from me?" 

"First of all, I thought you lived in Sunnydale?" Faith asked cocking her head to one side and crossing her arms across her chest. 

"Yeah well I moved. Now what do you want?!" 

Her voice was a lot harsher then she wanted but she had the right to. Who was she to come down and interrupt her new life? Maybe she was gonna bring her back. No, force her back. 

"Whoa. Chill B. What's wrong with a Slayer trading tips with her other half?" 

//B? Where did that come from?// 

"Did *they* send you, because if they did then you might as well pack up and leave. I'm not going back, ever." 

"Look *they* didn't send me. I don't even know who the hell you're talking about. All I know is that your Buffy. Another Slayer. Like me." The girl paused, pointing to herself. "I don't even know who *they* are or what they did to you. I came out here on my own free will to get to know you. Are you okay with that, or are we gonna have to get physical?" 

Buffy looked at Faith and realized the girl had no idea what she was talking about. She didn't deserve to get punished for what happened to her back in Sunnydale. 

She sighed. "What do you want?" 

"You hungry?" 

She shook her head, puzzled at the girl's question. 

"I'm starving." 

"Um, there's a burger joint by my motel?" Buffy replied, more confused then ever. 

"Great. Your treat." 

"But-" 

"Lead the way princess." 

* * * * * 

"...So anyway I waste the vamps, and the preacher comes up, and he's hugging me like there's no tomorrow, when all of a sudden, the cops pull up and they arrested us both." 

The Slayers were at Frankie's Restaurant, and Faith was bragging to Buffy about her Slayer adventures that were starting to get annoying. She didn't really need to know about the whole slaying in the nude situation or the fact that she wrassled alligators. 

"That's great but-" 

"Pass me the ketchup." 

Buffy grunted and slammed the ketchup bottle in front of her 'partner' causing several of the restaurant's customers to look at the pair with a disapproving look. Buffy blushed and mouthed a sorry to all the customers. She looked up at her partner in crime to see that she was laughing her head off. 

"Faith." Buffy said as calmly as she could muster. 

"Whup?" the other Slayer said in between bites of her burger. 

The girl had already eaten a slice of pizza and fries, and still managed to have enough room for a double cheeseburger and a strawberry milkshake. 

"What are you doing here? I mean...what do you want from me?" 

Faith swallowed her burger even though Buffy knew she had only chewed it once, and took a sip from her strawberry milkshake. When she finished with the shake, she had a pink mustache. Buffy pointed to her mouth and Faith stared at her with a dumbfounded look until she finally realized what was up. She grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth. She cleared her throat and finally answered. 

"Well you see...my watcher went to this retreat right? So I was left all alone.... and I thought maybe, I should come down and check out the infamous Buff and compare some notes!" 

"Infamous? As in, famous?" Buffy asked with a little glint of pride in her eyes. 

"Yes I mean famous. Jesus girl! All the watchers talk about you. You're like a legend!" 

Buffy blushed, forgetting about all her worries of the gang chasing her and instead gloated in the shower of compliments. She suddenly realized she had a goofy grin on her face. She shook her head and cleared her throat. 

The not-so-new Slayer looked at her like she was crazy before attacking her greasy burger that was almost finished. 

"So" Buffy said trying to get rid of the eerie silence between the two. 

"So!" Faith replied finishing up on the rest of her burger. 

"What now?" 

"Well," Faith paused, wiping her mouth and getting up from her seat. "We *could* patrol. I got a lot of energy to burn." She said, walking towards the door. 

Buffy rolled her eyes, putting a twenty down and followed after the brunette. 

"Ain't it crazy how slaying makes you hungry and horny?" Faith said before she walked out the door. 

Buffy stopped in the middle of her tracks when she heard the other Slayer's last comment, causing the poor girl to imprint her face on the glass door. 

* * * * * 

"What now?" Buffy asked. 

They were walking down a sidewalk somewhere in the city in no specific direction. It had been one dull patrol that night. There was no action. It was literally *dead* out there. The two slayers had hoped to find a couple of vamps to beat on, but instead were disappointed with nothing. Both felt the need to pound something into a bloody pulp because of questions that arose in their minds. 

For Buffy, it was the constant thought about whether or not the new Slayer was here because *they* sent her. If they really did send her, would she go back? Could she face all that pain? 

For Faith, it was whether or not she should tell Buffy the real reason she was there. She never could ask for help. It always made her feel weak and pathetic. She hated the feeling of having to be so dependent on others. She needed to feel like she could stand on her own two feet. Besides, if she told Buffy the real reason, then she might not want to help her. Then all that pain would come, and she would remember... 

"I say we go clubbin!" Faith replied trying to get the heavy thoughts out of her head. 

Buffy looked at Faith like she was nuts. "Are you kidding me? It's one in the morning!" 

"So." Faith replied casually. "Slaying always gets me so wound up." 

"But we didn't exactly slay tonight." Buffy said shyly remembering the hungry and horny comment. 

"That just makes it worse!" Faith smirked, watching the pretty little blonde blush. "Besides, it's not like you had anything else important to do?" 

Suddenly the blonde stopped walking and she had the most horrified look on her face. 

"OH GOD!" 

"What?" 

Faith stopped, looking at the girl. The poor blonde looked like she was gonna drop dead of a heart attack. 

//Is it a Vamp?// 

She turned around, seeing if any demon was creeping up behind her to attack, but she saw nothing. 

"OH GOD!" Buffy cried again. 

"What?!" Faith screamed getting frustrated. //What the hell was going on?// 

"Reed..." Buffy trailed softly. 

She sat down on the edge of the curb and began to hit herself in the forehead calling herself stupid over and over. 

"Reed?" Faith asked joining her fellow slayer on the curb with a puzzled look on her face. 

Buffy sighed and told the dark haired girl about who Reed was, how they met and became good friends, *and* how she had a date with him earlier. 

"But it wasn't a date." Faith replied only making Buffy even more upset. 

"I know! But I thought maybe I could make it one until *you* showed up." 

"Oh! So it's *my* fault?" 

"Ugh! Never mind." 

Buffy got up and started to wave for a taxi. 

"Where you going?" 

"Home." 

"What about me?" Faith asked realizing she was in city with no place to sleep and zero cash. 

"I dunno?" The blonde replied trying her best to ignore the other girl. 

A taxi finally stopped in front of her and she got in. 

"Rude much?" Faith scoffed. 

What the hell was she gonna do? She had no place to go. 

Suddenly an idea popped in her head. 

"Guess I'll have to make it on my own tonight! Yup. Just me and my lonesome self." 

She started to walk in the other direction knowing perfectly well that her sister Slayer would succumb to the guilt-trip. 

The blonde of the two cursed her conscience for feeling so guilty. 

"Wait!" 

Faith smiled. //It worked!// 

* * * * *

"Nice pad ya got here B!" Faith said entering Buffy's motel room. 

"Ya know, that bench outside looks mighty comfy out there, I bet it's got a great view of the sun early in the morning." 

"Thanks but, I think I'll manage in your little hole!" 

Buffy gave a 'Don't mess with me' look before she finally she shut the door. She looked at her guest and watched as the girl fiddled around with the tv. //What am I thinking? I barely know the girl!// She headed towards the bathroom to get changed into her pajamas. 

"I really appreciate what your doin' for me B." Faith called out from outside the bathroom. 

//There it is again.// B. She was gonna have to get used to that. 

"Well don't get too comfy." Buffy answered back. 

She slipped into her usual sleep-ware consisting of her white baby-tee and gray sweats. She pulled her hair out of her bun, letting her hair fall to the sides in curls. She finally left the bathroom to see Faith sprawled out on her bed, watching some infomercial on veggie juicers. 

The brunette looked up at her and gave her a wink. 

"Ya know, it's not everyday people allow me to bunk with them." 

"I don't if we'll both fit." Buffy sighed, pointing to the bed. 

"Whoa!" Faith jumped off the bed hastily. 

"Who said I was bunking with you literally? I'll take the floor thank you very much." 

She grabbed a pillow and made herself comfortable in front of the tv. 

"I didn't mean, ugh! Never mind." Buffy groaned, slipping into the covers. What had she gotten herself into? 

* * * * * 

In the outskirts of the city of Los Angelos, was a sound of a baby crying. Actually it was several babies crying. It was none stop. 

The cries could be heard from an unknown warehouse. You can almost hear it from a thousand miles away. Okay, so maybe only two miles away. 

The warehouse contained slightly over a dozen babies. All of them obviously kidnapped and pronounced missing. That is, only to those that weren't in charge of the baby-stealing operation. 

Looking after the babies strangely were vampires. Several of them were there. Each, nourishing the babies. Well, more like making sure that they were all kept at least alive. That is until, their dark plan took place. 

Suddenly, the leaders of the operation appeared at the door. 

* * * * * 

"...What a deal! Not only will you get this Juiceman 500 for the price of $179, but if you call within the next 5 minutes, you'll get our recipe book that contains vital healing juices..." 

Faith smirked at the middle-aged woman advertising her product on the television set. 

//Hmph. My slayer powers would make those 'healing' juices look like Kool-Aid.// 

"Can you believe this chick?" Faith asked her new partner in Slaying. 

No reply. 

She looked up from the floor to see the blonde sleeping soundly in her bed. //Wow. She's asleep already? It's only-// She paused before she could continue her train of thought, looking at the digital clock on top of Buffy's drawer. //2 am...// 

She sighed. It was pretty late and she should probably be sleeping. But she couldn't. Too many thoughts. Too many *heavy* thoughts to be specific. Thoughts that she hadn't thought about because of the many distractions. There were so many questions with not enough answers but they all boiled down to one super big one. 

Why? 

She was thinking about her watcher. //Why did you have to die?// She was the only one who cared about her and looked after her. She was like a mother. 

//Mom//. She was a good woman, not like the usual stereotypical psychopathic trailer trash that most people thought of. Nope. So what if they lived in a trailer in the roughest parts of Boston? It didn't mean shit. Her mom was a great person and was one tough cookie too...if you ignored all that booze she drank. 

She never let anyone push her down or tell her she couldn't do it. She was great woman, but she wasn't exactly a great mom. No she didn't abuse her, in fact she took care of her, when she was sober enough. She was a hardworking woman who always made sure Faith would never starve. But that was about it in their relationship. Her mom took care of her but ignored her most of the time. She was always trying to deny her existence. She didn't love Faith. It was obvious She wasn't exactly her mom's idea of a future. Afterall, she had Faith when she was only 16. 

Faith was just a mistake. A slit in the condom. Her mom was just taking care of the mess she made. That's all. It was that feeling that made Faith feel worse then if her mom abused her. It was a slow emotional pain, a psychological bruise. 

When Faith turned 15, that's when it all came crashing down. Her mom couldn't take it anymore. Life was just too much for her, making death have a certain glow to it. Kinda like peace. 

She killed herself. 

Faith dropped out of school and was sent from one foster home to another. They were all the same too. They didn't want her. They just needed that extra government check to load up on booze. She didn't care though. She was too busy fighting off the horny step-brothers...She didn't bother finishing the rest of that thought because she knew it would cause her more pain. 

Finally the pain went away. She was sent to another foster home. It was her Watcher. Kate. She was a stern woman, but she was good too. She became her mother. No, a mother she never had. It took Faith a while to like the woman and it took a while for Kate to like her back, but they both did eventually. 

They were close. But not *too* close. She *was* her watcher and she couldn't show or feel affection toward her Slayer. But it was there. Faith sensed it every time Kate told her to watch her back during patrols. It was there when Kate told her not too stay up too long and sleep instead of party. It was there when Kate would bandage up her wounds from a long fight, and tell her how irresponsible she was for going for the kill too quickly. It was there when she told Faith that she must use her powers responsibly. Kate never showed affection, and yet it was always there. Someone actually cared about her. 

Then *it* happened and once again Faith was alone, *always* alone. She failed Kate. She let him do it. It was her fault. If she just... 

Faith looked around the room studying it's features, in an attempt to hold back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. She wasn't lying when she told Buffy it was a nice place. It wasn't exactly a stay at the Plaza, but it was still clean with all the basic needs. 

A single tear dripped down her cheek and she cursed herself. 

//Gotta be strong. You've got help now. Right?// 

She sniffed and looked at Buffy with a sign of hope in her eyes. She didn't know who this girl was, but she did know that she was a Slayer. Like her. She would understand right? She would help. 

Faith sighed and rested her head on the back of her hands lying down on her belly. 

What will tomorrow bring? The answer would have to wait.   



	4. Chapter Two: Girls Night Out

**

Girls Night Out

**

Chapter Two 

Buffy woke the next day feeling an unknown presence in the room. She grabbed her stake from underneath her mattress and sat up on her bed slowly. 

It was around six in the morning but it was still a little dark for her to see anything. She crawled slowly to the end of the bed to see a dark figure lying on the floor in front of her TV. Suddenly she remembered who that figure was. She remembered the other night when she met the new Slayer. Faith. 

//How could I forget?// 

She looked at the girl as she slept. The look on Faith's face surprised her. Most people when they sleep have a look of peace and serenity. The girl before her did not have that look of peace or serenity. Instead it was more like a look of uncertainty, failure, and worry. 

There was something wrong wasn't there? 

She bit her lip and felt guilty about her earlier thoughts of the other Slayer. But how could she help herself? Anyone would've thought 'slut' looking at the way the girl dressed. She looked at Faith's clothes and wondered how the girl managed to breathe in such tightness. She suddenly noticed something on the other girl's right bicep. It was a barbwire tattoo. Suddenly new words were added to her vocabulary that described her sister slayer that included the word slut. Words like bad-ass and- 

"What?" said a low raspy voice. 

Buffy jumped and fell off her bed. She was startled by Faith's husky yet feminem voice. 

"Huh?" Buffy said picking herself up off the floor. 

She had a look on her face like she was a child caught steeling candy from the bulk section of a grocery store. 

"You were staring at me." Faith said with her eyes still closed. 

"Oh. W-Well I was looking at your tattoo." 

"Funky huh?" 

The brown haired girl got up and stretched in a cat like gesture. She yawned and looked at Buffy with lazy eyes. 

"What time is it?" 

Buffy thanked the sudden subject change and looked at her clock. 

"Six-oh-two.... Why?" 

"Jesus girl why'd ya wake me up so damn early!" Faith moaned, lying back down on the floor. 

"You're not exactly a morning person are you?" Buffy said mocking the other girl. 

She got up off the bed and decided to prepare for work. She headed toward the bathroom to do her morning ritual of brushing her teeth, showering and etc. 

"It's not that... I just fell asleep less then two hours ago." 

"Couldn't sleep?" Buffy called out from the bathroom. 

"Yeah." There was a long pause before she heard the other girl continue. "I was watching an e-early bird movie special." She stuttered. 

The tone of the other girl's voice seemed weak and hesitant like she was hiding something, but Buffy decided to ignore it and not butt in on the other girl's business. 

She undressed herself and got into the shower. 

There was definitely something the girl was hiding, but what? Would it be that bad that she wouldn't even tell her the truth? //Duh! That's why she hasn't told you yet.// She felt worried and confused but also unsure of herself all at once. She was unsure about whether or not she should help the girl. Faith didn't say anything to her up to now which meant she didn't want any help. Then again, the look on Faith's face as she slept made Buffy feel compassion for her sister Slayer, making her want nothing but to help her. 

When she was done, she dressed herself up in her waitress outfit and dried her hair that she later tied up. Finally she left the bathroom. 

"Ya know Faith. I'm gonna be gone all day at work so you could use-" 

She looked up and saw that the other Slayer was already asleep in *her* bed. Her face still didn't show any sign of peace, but it didn't show any sign of worry either. She was asleep and resting. 

//Good.// 

Maybe she could help this girl. She was after all a Slayer, and Slayers stuck together...right? Well, there wasn't a real answer to that since she and Faith were the only Slayers to have this experience. 

She sighed and checked her clock. 6:45. //Time for work.// 

* * * * *

It was around noon and Buffy was getting worried. 

She was at work and it had been thankfully not busy. The construction workers were finally done. Usually Reed would be here by now, chatting up a storm with her while she was on her break, but he hadn't shown up today. She was hoping that he wouldn't be that mad at her for ditching him the night before. But from the looks of things, he must've been pissed. 

//Poor guy. He had to spend the night all alone with a bunch of fat-// 

"Anne!" 

Buffy jumped again for the second time that day. //Geez! What's with people scaring the shit out of me?// 

"Hi Reed." 

"So like what happened to ya babe?" 

He walked up to her and gave her a quick hug then sat down in one the booths. 

"I said I'd be back in a jiffy and all of a sudden you bailed out on me. What happened?" 

"Sorry about that. Something came up." 

Why wasn't she telling him about Faith? Was she hiding her? Why didn't she just- 

"S'Okay. I hung out with a friend." He smiled at her seeing the guilty look on her face. "Don't feel bad. I had lots of fun." 

Friend? Did he mean guy friend or girl? 

"Friend?" 

"Yeah his name is Vince. He's an old friend. You haven't met him yet." 

He laid back in the booth and rested his head on his arms that were behind his head. 

"Jealous?" He said, waggling his eyebrows. 

Buffy let out her breath she didn't realize she was holding and giggled. 

"Nah. Just worried that you'd hate me after what happened." 

She smiled and sat across from him relieved he spent the night with a guy. She still had hope that she could somehow make their friendship more then that. Reed was a great guy! He was funny, sweet, extremely yummy and a damn good dresser too. He was perfect. And best of all normal! 

"You're too cute to hate girl!" He winked at Buffy making her blush. 

She hated the way he would make her blush, but she liked him a lot so in a way it was kinda worth it. 

Now if she could just figure out a way they could go out on another date... 

"But I feel really guilty about ditchin you Reed." Buffy said initiating her plan. 

She was gonna have a date with him no matter what, and she'd do anything to make it happen. Well, almost anything. 

"So make it up to me!" He smiled. "Anyway ya want hon." 

Buffy was practically beaming. He'd just given the opportunity to her on a silver platter. 

"We could go on a date!" 

For some reason he didn't look too happy about the idea. 

"A date?" 

//Uh-oh! Think fast Summers, think fast!// 

Plan A didn't seem to work. Where was plan B? 

"U-u-uh...." 

//Jesus girl! How long does it take for you to say a whole sentence?// 

"DOUBLE DATE!" She practically screamed. 

She was so loud she startled the poor guy and he sorta jumped back a bit in his seat. 

"Double date?" 

"Y-Yeah! Ya know.... You bring a date-worthy friend and I bring a date-worthy friend and we...uh...we..." She started but just didn't quite know how to finish. 

"Date?" Reed offered. 

"Yeah!" 

She looked at Reed's face and he looked like he was in deep thought. //Shit.// He was thinking. //Not good. Not very good at all.// 

"I don't know Anne...." He started but she cut him off. 

"You could bring that friend of yours from last night." Buffy offered. She hoped that this would change his mind. Did he really not want to go out with her? 

"Anne.... How did you...are you sure?" Reed said with a surprised look. 

Why was he so shocked? 

"Of course I'm sure. I'm sooooo fine with it." 

Reed let out a sigh of relief. 

"Geez. I never thought you'd guess. I mean...I was so scared to tell you about it." 

"No don't worry about it." 

She was so happy. He had feelings for her! Feelings that were so strong that he was so scared to tell her about it. This was perfect! 

"Yeah but-" 

"You know what, I was thinking the same thing," she said as she blushed. 

She had to tell him how she felt too. She needed him to know that she saw something there between them. 

"Really?" he asked with hopeful eyes. 

"Yup!" 

Buffy sighed with relief that she could finally let it all out. 

"I was so nervous to bring it up, that I just decided to let it out that I've accepted it." 

"Uh-huh." Reed said paying attention to every word that came out of her mouth. 

"And, I've accepted you!" 

Reed smiled at her. 

"God I was so nervous to tell you," he paused, "it's so cool how we both have the same feelings." 

Buffy felt like she was in heaven. Reed had the same feelings for her and they were gonna show each other how they truly felt tonight! 

She looked into his eyes and he looked relaxed and happy. She smiled at him and felt the urge to kiss him, but instead she gave him a hug. 

"I like you Reed." 

"I like you too Anne." 

Now if she could just figure who she would bring to the date... 

* * * * *

Faith yawned and stretched out her sore muscles. She had slept the entire day and it was great. It had been a while since she'd had a whole bed to herself. It wasn't hers but it was still good. She didn't dream though. She could've dreamt about something, but she probably forgot about it. She was happy about it because as of right now, she had bigger problems to worry about then her dreams attacking her when she slept. 

Her biggest problem was of course how she was gonna tell Buffy about *him.* Kakistos. It pained her to say his name let alone think it, but she had to say it because she would have to eventually. But how could you tell someone that you let your Watcher die before your eyes? How could you say you got chicken and therefore killed your watcher? You couldn't. 

//Shit Faith! Quite brooding! It's not gonna get you anywhere.// 

She sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. //Sleep.// That's what she needed. Lot's of it too. She fluffed her (more like Buffy's) pillow with a punch or two and rested her head. All the thinking she was doing was making her cranky. And crabby. And bitchy, and every other word in the dictionary that described how pissed off she was feeling. She *so* needed sleep and if she didn't get it now she was gonna burst! 

She was about to fall into a long and comfortable sleep when the front door busted open and some blonde ran into the room screaming her name. 

"FAITH!" 

"WHAT!" She screamed back. 

"You're still sleeping?" Buffy said getting closer to the bed. 

"Yeah. Your point?" Faith barked with a pissed off look on her face. 

She so wanted to sleep right now instead of chat it up with the other Slayer. She knew if she wasn't careful, she'd slip and tell Buffy EVERYTHING. 

Buffy looked shocked at Faith's reaction, having a deer in headlights look. 

Faith softened her look feeling rude and mean. After all, it *was* Buffy's bed she was sleeping on. 

"Sorry B. Just catchin some Z's. Hadn't slept in a while and you kinda interrupted me." 

"Oh. Sorry about that." Buffy grinned softly sitting on the bed. 

"It's all good. I get a little grouchy when I don't sleep enough." Faith said sitting herself up against the headboard. 

"A little?" 

Faith looked at Buffy a little offended but she saw the blonde smile, indicating it was a joke. She chucked her pillow at the blonde and they both began to laugh. Faith suddenly noticed that Buffy was wearing a waitress outfit. She had the sudden need of teasing the other Slayer back. 

"Nice outfit ya got there!" 

"Hey!" 

"Hey!" Faith mocked in a high-pitch tone, attempting to sound like the other Slayer. 

"That's it! OUT!" Buffy teased. 

"Whoa! Quit Spazzing! Just joking with ya." She waggled her eyebrows causing the other girl to laugh. 

After the blonde had stopped laughing, she got up and sat right next to Faith, clearing her throat. 

"I know we haven't known each other for that long...." Buffy started. 

"And?" 

Faith was terrified. //Shit! She's gonna ask if something's wrong. Then your gonna blab out everything, then she'll know and she'll hate you and-// 

"W-well.... How do I put it?" Buffy paused looking like she was in deep thought. 

//Shit! She was thinking! Not good! Not good!// Faith was panicking. She never panicked though. Why now? 

"Just say it B!" Faith said trying her earnest to sound confident. 

This was it. She was gonna have to spill everything no matter what. No more hiding, no more lies. Could she handle it? Could she let out all that pain and let someone help her? 

"I need a favor." Buffy said looking down at her hands shyly. 

//Did she say she needed a favor?// Whew! She just wanted a favor. Faith let out her breath that she'd been holding for a while and smiled with relief. 

"Whatever Buff. Say it!" 

"Would you go out on a date with me?" 

"What?!" 

"I mean a double date! Ya know you and I go with two other guys dating. Not you and me literally!" 

"Oh!" Faith replied. For a second she thought that Buffy was suddenly dykin' out on her but she wasn't. Faith suddenly realized something. 

"Ya mean you got me on a blind date?!" 

"Well sort of..." Buffy trailed. 

"Shit B! When did I ask you to play matchmaker? Frig! When did I ever say I was looking?" She screamed. 

"Please Faith!" Buffy begged. 

The girl was so desperate that she began to get on her hands and knees and beg. It was pretty pathetic. Faith almost felt sorry for the poor thing. Almost. 

"Just this once Faith! You don't even have to like the guy or hold his hand or-" 

"You not making it any better B!" Faith said getting up off the bed and running her hand through her dark hair. 

"We're just gonna go to the movies and grab a pizza after, and maybe a little dancing." Buffy insisted. 

Faith was pacing now. She was contemplating on whether or not she should go through with the date or not. She didn't know the girl but she wanted to help her. How could she resist when Buffy was giving her puppy eyes and looking so helpless? Maybe she could use this situation as a sort of blackmail... 

"Tell ya what," Faith began. She turned around and faced Buffy. "As long as he's not *that* nasty lookin' and expecting me to screw him, I'm in." 

"Yes!" Buffy practically screamed, jumping on Faith and giving her a super big bear hug. 

"Easy there tiger!" Faith said feeling a bit awkward. She never was the touchy feelly type. 

Buffy suddenly realized she was hugging Faith and finally let go of her. 

"Sorry." 

Faith gave her a weird look and smiled. 

"It's okay. Just no more of that for the rest of the night k?" 

"I promise!" 

They smiled at each other for a while and suddenly Faith realized something. 

"So who's your date anyway?" 

"Huh?" Buffy was a little taken back by the sudden question. 

"Since I'm gonna be fending off some dork, I wanna know who *you* are gonna be stuck suckin' face with." Faith stated cocking her head to one side and crossing her arms. 

"I'm going out with Reed tonight as a matter of fact... who said I'll be suckin face at all tonight?" Buffy said trying desperately to defend herself. 

Faith gave her a 'I know your dirty little secret look' making Buffy blush a bit. 

"Well...maybe a little kiss here and there..." Buffy trailed shyly. 

"What are you so shy about? There's a slut in every little girl. Even you!" Faith teased. 

"Hey! I'm no slut. Just a girl likin' a guy who has feelings for her and....and...." 

"You want to take him for a *ride?*" Faith offered. 

Buffy's face paled a little before she playfully hit the other Slayer in the arm. 

"Jesus Faith! Does your mind revolve around sex 24/7?" 

"Don't forget food! I looooove food!" Faith grinned rubbing her arm where Buffy hit it. 

"Ugh! You're just like Xa- uh...never mind." 

Buffy turned on her heels and headed for the bathroom. 

"Who's Xa?" Faith asked wondering if Buffy was talking about an old ex. 

She followed after the girl and leaned against the bathroom doorframe awaiting an answer. 

"It's... no one really...why do you care anyway?" Buffy said getting her clothes for the night ready. 

Faith didn't answer at first, but when she was about to respond she realized that the door was shut. 

"Uh...you okay in there Buff?" 

"Yeah.... Just changin' out of my work clothes." 

Faith knew she was hiding something. Normally when someone hinted in that it was none of her business she would back off happily, but for some reason she felt like she owed it to the other Slayer to help her in any way she could. After all, she *did* take Faith in from the streets, no questions asked. //More like you invited yourself in.// Faith remembered feeling like a major bitca. 

She hesitated a little but asked anyway. 

"You wanna talk about it?" 

Silence. 

That wasn't a good sign. Nope. This meant that Faith was butting into deadly chick territory, and if someone was doing that to her, she'd wanna kick their ass. //Nice goin' Faith. Start packing cuz you're outta here.// She sighed and was about to walk away from the door when it flew open revealing a naked Buffy covered up in a red bathrobe. 

"He was a friend." Buffy practically whispered. 

"Oh." 

"A really good friend. He was one of the few friends I had back home." Buffy added in the same volume as earlier. 

Faith nodded feeling a little unsure of what to do. Not many people opened up to her like that without wanting a *favor* in return. This was kinda new territory for her. 

"We kinda had this fight. Me, Xander...Willow..." Buffy continued. 

She was looking down at the floor as she said these names and Faith felt bad for giving the other Slayer bad memories. 

//Wait a second...Willow? What kind of a shit name is that?// She shook her head reminding herself to stay in topic. //Who the hell would name their kid Willow?// 

"They were my best friends." Buffy choked, barely keeping back the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. 

The guilt was beginning to eat Faith when she saw how much pain the girl was goin' through. 

//Smooth Faith. Real Smooth. She's gonna cry now cuz ya opened your big ass mouth!// 

Faith put her hand on Buffy's shoulder and looked into her emerald eyes. 

"Look Buffy...we don't have to do this right now. Besides we've got dates tonight remember? We don't want to be late now do we?" Faith said changing the subject in hope that the other Slayer wouldn't feel so down. 

"And besides, you need to get that smokey diner smell off ya cuz it's so gonna send the guy screaming!" She teased hoping that the blonde would laugh at her little joke. 

Faith waited a little feeling nervous as hell until Buffy finally looked up and smiled at her before she playfully hit her in the stomach. She coughed, feeling a little surprised by the blonde's reaction but was happy to see she wasn't so down. 

//Hell ya! It worked! Bonus points for team Faith!// 

"Bitch." Buffy smirked, and for the second time that day she gave her a hug. 

//Damn is she ever the touchy feelly type!// Faith tensed a little, but hugged back. 

"I thought you said you weren't gonna do that no more!" Faith smirked as they pulled away. 

"Yeah well I lied." Buffy grinned, walking back into the bathroom closing the door behind her. 

* * * * *

"We're almost there!" Buffy smiled feeling giddy. 

They were slowly approaching a theatre and she was practically dragging Faith through a crowd of people on a sidewalk downtown. It was a busy night but it was still young. Her heart was pounding so hard she felt it pump through her entire body making her body temperature rise instantly. This was finally it. This was her chance to a have a normal relationship with a great guy. A guy that was sweet, charming, funny and a damn good dresser too! 

"Can you loosin' up the vice-grip a little." She heard Faith from behind her. 

She looked down at her hand and she suddenly realized she was gripping Faith's arm very tightly. She loosened her, smiling sheepishly, mouthing a sorry. 

"But you gotta keep up the pace! I don't wanna lose you in the crowd!" Buffy said with a smile, continuing to pull Faith through to the theatres. 

"I sooo don't want to miss out on the fun!" Faith said sarcastically. She pouted a little, teasing her with a wink and continued to follow her lead. 

She liked Faith. Yeah, she only knew her a little more then 24 hours but the girl grew on her. She was so laid back and cool. She lived on the edge. She also had a great talent in sarcasm that she would fit perfectly in the right situations. Faith was funny too. She made her smile a lot, and although they didn't do much together or just even know each other enough, she was fun to be with. Buffy felt comfortable around Faith, almost as if she knew her, her whole life. Maybe it was a Slayer thing? Or maybe it was because deep down underneath that dark make-up and tight leather exterior was a great person. 

Speaking of leather, Buffy couldn't help but notice that was all Faith ever wore. Leather. She smirked thinking about her earlier confrontation with the brunette when she insisted that she wear something a little more conservative. She told Faith that she could borrow one of her outfits since she didn't have any clothes of her own. Course Faith completely ignored her and instead bought herself a red tank top and a pair of tight black leather pants and a dark blue denim jacket. Where Faith got the money for it boggled her mind, but she didn't bother asking. 

Buffy stopped thinking about her outfit and checked out her own. It wasn't too preppy but it wasn't too wild either. She a had a black tube top with a blue satin button shirt that she buttoned once in the middle showing off her chest and small washboard. She also had a black skirt that ended about three inches above knees and 2-inch black boots that reached up to just below her knees. "Hooker Boots" is what Faith called them but she just ignored her. She wanted to look her best for Reed. She wanted his head to spin and have his eyes roll back in their sockets when he saw her tonight, so that meant she had to go a little extreme. 

"So what movie are we seein tonight?" 

"Huh?" Buffy said almost not realizing someone was talking to her. 

"Wow. When you fall for someone you fall *hard*!" Faith shook her head and grinned. "You were thinking about him weren't ya?" 

Buffy blushed like a little girl getting her first kiss and shook her head. 

"Can't get him outta my head!" 

"Anyway...what are we seein?" 

"Actually I was thinking that we should wait and decide with the guys." 

"Are you kiddin me? They'll probably wanna see somethin too sophisticated just to impress us. If we decide now they'll agree right away!" 

Buffy looked at her new friend and shook her head. 

"And for some reason, I saw that comin. Lemme, guess you wanna see something gory, horny and violent?" 

"My three favorite plot lines! Ain't it great how we know so much about each other!" Faith winked at her and smiled. 

Buffy chuckled a bit and continued to lead them through the crowd of bodies. 

They finally reached the theatres. They were a little out of breath and were breathing deeply looking for their *dates.* Buffy looked around the entrance. //Not here!// 

"Maybe we should check inside?" Faith offered. 

Buffy nodded her head and took Faith's hand, dragging her back through another crowd of bodies. 

When they reached the main ticket area, there was still no sign of their dates. 

//They should be here by now!// 

She took a quick glance around the room again and still couldn't find the familiar face that made her melt. She shook her head and lead Faith to the popcorn area. 

"We might as well buy some popcorn while waiting." Buffy told Faith. The brunette nodded not really paying attention. She was too busy checkin out the arcade. Suddenly she looked at Buffy for permission making the blonde smirk. She nodded laughing to herself. 

//She's a two year-old trapped in a hooker's body!// 

Faith was about to leave when she spun on her heels facing her again. 

"Wanna join me?" She waggled her eyebrows making Buffy smile. 

"Nah! I'm not into that stuff. Never was actually." 

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! Don't tell me you've never played video games before." 

The younger Slayer looked at her waiting for an answer. 

"Fine! Just a couple of rounds though. We still have to look for the guys k?" 

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" Faith squealed enthusiastically. She grabbed Buffy's arm and dragged her to the arcade room. 

* * * * *

"Where are they?" Buffy whined. 

She had been watching Faith play video games for almost ten minutes now. Faith was playing some combat game where she had to beat up a bunch of people to win some kind of title. She forgot the name but she didn't really care. Her life was based on beating up things that she didn't feel like spending her free time beating up computerized things. 

"Shit! I lost! I don't know bout you B, but if they're not here in five minutes, I say we blow this joint!" the brunette said after losing her game. She grabbed her coat from on top of the machine and put it on. 

They began walking to the entrance to see if they're dates were there yet. 

"So who is this friend of Reed's that I'm gonna spend my night with?" Faith asked walking beside Buffy back to the entrance. 

"Um, some guy he knows." Buffy answered a little curious herself. "He spent the night with him when I ditched him and met you." 

"I see" Faith trailed with a thoughtful look on her face. 

"So what does he look like?" she asked from out of nowhere. 

"Who?" Buffy said a little startled by the question. 

"God! What does God look like?" Faith said sarcastically. "Reed. What does Reed look like?" 

"Well...he's-" Buffy started. 

"Right here!" said a loud masculine voice from behind the two girls, causing both to shriek out of fear. 

"Shit Reed you scared me!" Buffy said after she realized it was Reed. She gave him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. "Where were you guys!" 

"Sorry Anne. Traffic." 

Faith gave Buffy a weird look when Reed referred to her as Anne. Buffy whispered quietly that she would explain later. 

"That's alright! I'm glad you made it though." 

"Me too! Uh...Anne this is Vince!" Reed said pointing to a studdly looking guy beside him. He was blonde and very well built. Probably about a couple of inches taller then Reed. He had blue eyes and a broad chin. He looked like cross between Brad Pitt and Josh Harnett. Faith would definitely not be *too* disappointed. She lifted her hand and shook his hand. 

"Hi Vince! Nice to have finally met you!" 

"Ditto!" Vince replied in a low sexy voice. 

Buffy smiled and suddenly remembered Faith. "I-uh this is Faith!" 

Both men held out their hands but all Faith did was look the two guys over and crossed her arms with a smile. She looked Buffy in the eye and gave her a strange look. 

"Um...why don't we all buy our tickets?" Buffy suggested breaking off the uncomfortable silence. 

"Good idea!" Reed said grabbing her arm and walking her towards the ticket booth with Vince and Faith following behind them. 

As they lined up Reed whispered softly in her ear. "Um...Anne?" 

"Yup!" Buffy answered cheerfully. 

"I didn't... I didn't- He sighed letting out a breath of air. ... I never knew you were the type to score for the other team." 

"What?" 

Buffy was lost. She had no idea what Reed was talking about. She turned around and faced him looking him in the eye. He looked horribly nervous and confused. 

//What's going on?// 

"What I meant was...." He sighed again rubbing his face in frustration. 

"...I didn't know you were a lesbian!" He said softly in a whisper and gesturing at Faith. 

"WHAT! What gives you the idea that I am a Lesbian!" Buffy screamed a little too loudly, causing several bystanders to give the four of them dirty looks. 

Buffy grabbed Reed by the collar and dragged him to a corner. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You said to bring a date! I brought Vince and you brought...a girl!" Reed scrambled. 

"Huh? Faith's not for me! Faith was for Vince!" Buffy said even more confused. 

"Buffy!" Faith called from behind her. She ignored her and continued to look at Reed with a confused look. 

He returned her look with a puzzled expression. 

"Buffy?" 

"Forget that!" She screamed. "If you thought Faith was for me then who was Vince fo-" Buffy paused and the answer suddenly hit her. Vince was for Reed! Reed was for Vince! THEY WERE GAY! 

//You're an idiot! Good looks, extremely sweet, fantastic dresser, spent the night with a guy?!?! Look at the signs Blondie!// 

Reed looked at her suddenly realizing that she had no idea that he was gay and had a thing for him. He had a pained expression on his face that was filled with pity. 

"Oh Anne! I d-didn't realize you felt that way...I'm so, so sorry!" 

He put his hand on her shoulder making her tense up and shrug his hand away. 

"Oh God! This is so embarrassing...I-I" Buffy began to stutter. She turned around looking at Faith and Vince who had uncomfortable expressions on their faces. 

"Let me explain Anne, I mean Buffy, I mean...if I mislead you in anyway-" 

"Ya know what...that's okay..." Buffy began to babble nervously. "I gotta think this through...I...uh...I gotta go to the bathroom!" Buffy said before she dashed towards the bathroom. 

She was about to go in but she spun around on her heels and looked at the three of them. 

"It's a girl thing!" She paused nervously. "Ask Faith!" And with that, she disappeared into the crowd leaving Faith alone with the couple. 

* * * * *

"So!" Faith piped in, shoving her hands in the pocket of her tight black leather pants. 

"Yeah..." Said Reed with less enthusiasm. 

He walked up to Vince who gave him a rather tight hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. 

//Interesting...// 

"You guys are gay huh?" Faith smirked rocking on her feet mischievously. 

"Yeah so?" Vince said pulling away from Reed slowly. 

"Oh nothin!" Faith said as innocently as she could. Her thoughts however were far from it. 

Nobody said a word for a while. They were just staring with blank expressions on their faces. Well, actually the two guys in front of her were. She on the other hand, was smiling like a doped up junkie high on hash. The idea of the two guys in front of her being lovers was amusing her. 

//Stop it Faith! Get your numbskull head outta the gutter!// 

She cleared her throat and finally spoke, breaking the silence between them. 

"Ya know..." She started, pointing to the restroom. 

"Yeah." Reed replied sadly. 

She felt sorry for the guy, but she couldn't help but laugh at the situation. 

She grinned quickly and headed towards the washroom. She pushed the door open to reveal an empty room. 

//Must be in one of the stalls// 

"Buffy?" She called. 

No answer. 

She bent over a bit looking under the stalls when she recognized a pair of "Hooker Boots" in the disabled person's stall. 

//A-ha!// 

"Buffy I can see your feet!" Faith spoke loudly. 

"So!" 

Faith walked up to the stall looking at the door with a grin. "Are you gonna let me in or am I gonna let myself in?" She asked rather forcefully. 

She waited a little before she heard a click. She smiled and pushed the door open revealing a pouting Buffy siting on top of a toilet seat. She was hunched over, hugging her knees. She looked like a little girl pouting from a time-out. It was cute! She walked up to the other Slayer and crouched in front of her. 

"Are you okay?" She asked. 

"No!" Buffy responded in a spoiled brat like manner that made Faith chuckle. 

"Quit laughin!" Buffy barked. 

"Sorry!" Faith said attempting to choke back the laughter. "So what's the what B?" 

"Other then the fact that I'm such a loser?" Buffy said sarcastically. She sighed and continued looking into Faith's brown eyes. 

"Ya know Buff, when you said that he spent the night with a guy I didn't know you meant that he spent it *that* way!" 

"Me neither Faith. Me neither." Buffy moaned. "What's wrong with me?" 

Faith didn't know how to answer the question but before she could say anything Buffy interrupted her and continued on with her ranting. 

"I'm such a freak! All the guys I like are *so* unavailable. They're Untouchable! Forbidden! Taken!" Buffy groaned. She got up off the seat and started pacing around the stall. "First I fall for a Vampire, then a gay guy! What next? A werewolf?!" 

//Hold it!// Faith thought. Vampire? Did she just say she fell for a vampire? 

"Hold up Buff! Did you say...vampire?" 

What the hell was Buffy doing dating a vampire? 

"That's not the issue right now!?" Buffy whined. 

Faith was lost. Buffy's earlier comment was sending questions to her head. Questions that began with why, how, when and specifically what the fuck!' 

Buffy was babbling on and on about how she was such a freak but Faith wasn't paying attention. Her head was spinning and Buffy's whining wasn't helping. She was starting to act like a total ditz and it was starting to annoy her. 

"BUFFY!" Faith screamed. 

"What?" Buffy said a little shocked. 

"First of all...CHILL!" Faith said grabbing the blonde and forcing her to sit on the toilet seat. 

"Now breathe!" she said getting up and running her hand through her hair. 

"But Faith-" 

"Breathe Buffy. Not talk! Breathe!" Faith said trying to calm herself down. 

//This is silly!// 

They were sitting in a bathroom pouting about Buffy's miserable love life. Make that Buffy's freaky, strange and bizarre love life. It was stupid! Faith thought about the situation a little more and after a while, she began to laugh. 

"What?" the blonde asked, but Faith continued to laugh. 

"What!" Buffy asked a little louder clearly annoyed of her reaction. 

Faith cleared her throat and smiled widely at the other girl who had a dumbfounded look on her face. 

"Look at you!" 

Buffy looked at her clothes and started to feel herself out. 

"Do I have a stain? Did my boob pop out? Did-" 

"No!" Faith chuckled. "I mean look at yourself! You could be having fun watching a movie right now with two cute gay guys and a kick ass Slayer, but instead you're here brooding on top of a toilet seat!" Faith pointed at her and grinned. 

Buffy looked at herself and for the first time since she'd entered the restroom smiled. Then she let out a very girly giggle. 

"Yeah I guess you're right. I must look kinda pathetic right now huh?" 

"A little?" Faith teased. Buffy was about to hit Faith when she ducked. 

"I *so* saw that comin." 

Buffy laughed a bit and shook her head. "You're too much! Ya know that?" 

Faith smiled and for once she initiated the hug. 

//What am I doing?// 

"Geez Faith, didn't think you were cuddly type!" Buffy teased hugging her friend back. 

"Well, what can I say. You rub off like a fake tattoo!" Faith smirked causing the both of them to laugh. 

//Geez Faith when did you become such a good girly friend?// 

She was so surprised at how helpful she'd been to the other Slayer. Friendship and girl-talk wasn't exactly something she was familiar with since she didn't have many friends. Till now. 

//Is that what I am to Buffy? A Friend?// She didn't know for sure, but she liked the idea of being Buffy's friend. It made her feel special. 

The two girls continued to laugh and hug when some little boy came in with his mom and told the two to get a room. They turned around noticing that their washroom stall was still open. 

//That brat! Why I outta...No Faith! Control! He's just a kid. An annoying little son of a bit-// 

"Come on B. Let's get outta here!" Faith stuck her hand out ignoring the brat. 

Buffy took her hand and followed behind her smiling. 

Suddenly a quick thought came into her mind as she opened the washroom door. 

"Oh B?" 

"What Faith?" 

"What's up with you and the undead?" Faith said just before they exited the washroom. 

* * * * *

"That was one fucked up movie!" Faith blurted as soon as the four of them left the theatre. 

They had just seen "Blade" and Buffy couldn't help but feel cheap! None of that stuff they said about vampires was true. And what was up with that whole Good vampire drinkin' his girlfriend's blood? That was so cliche and lame! That could never happen in real life. 

//*I* wouldn't even do that for Angel!// 

"Yeah but it was still good." Reed smiled walking hand in hand with his Vince. 

It still made Buffy cringe a little to see the two guys in front of her all cuddly and flirty, but it wasn't because they were gay. It was because she was stupid enough to fall for a gay guy. 

"Indeed it was." Agreed Faith who was walking side-by-side with her. "Who would've thought people would fall in *love* with vampires? I mean, isn't it tough to get rid of that *cold* chill?" Faith said emphasizing on cold and nudging her in the side. Buffy glared at her with cold eyes but the brunette just chuckled in amusement. 

//Ugh! She's never gonna stop buggin me about that is she?// 

Faith had been pestering her about Angel all night, but she hadn't said a word to her except that her dead lover's name was Angel. Course this made Faith even more curious. A vampire named Angel? It was tabloid material. That is, if everyone knew about vampires, demons and Slayers. 

"So what are you people gonna feed me?" Faith asked winking at them. This answered Buffy's question in her head that had been buzzing around in there for a while. 

//Yup. I'm buyin.// 

She smiled cheaply at the brunette and suggested the same restaurant that she and Faith ate at the other night. 

"Not that it wasn't fun or anything but, me and Vince kind of have to go." Reed said sadly. "We kinda have other plans for the night." 

Faith gave her a devilish look and waggled her eyebrows. Buffy slapped her in the arm and smiled at the couple before her. 

"That's alright Reed. I guess I'll see ya tomorrow." She gave him a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. She turned around and shook Vince's hand with a smile. 

After the lovebirds left, Buffy turned around to see a smiling Faith looking like she was holding back a laugh. 

"You're one sick puppy ya know that?" Buffy smirked joining her fellow Slayer as they walked in the direction the fast-food joint. 

"I'm the sick puppy? Hey, I didn't boink an undead piece meat named *Angel*!" Faith teased nudging her on the shoulder. 

"How did you know that we did *it*?" Buffy asked confused and cursing herself for slipping. 

"So you *did* boink him!" 

Faith eyes looked like they were gonna pop out. She looked her over and smirked. 

"Never pegged you for a necrophiliac?!" 

She gave Faith an icy glare. If looks could kill Faith would've been a pile of...well flesh. 

"What? That's that correct name for you isn't it?" Faith teased. 

"But you make me sound like such a freak!" Buffy whined. 

"And isn't that what you are?" Faith said smiling evilly. 

Buffy punched her in the arm and shook her head. 

"God Faith. I'm this close to kickin' you out tonight!" Buffy said, pinching her fingers together. 

"You would kick out Lil' old me?" Faith said as innocently as she could muster in a higher-girly tone of voice. 

"Yes I would! And I would enjoy it too!" 

Buffy stuck out her tongue and started to laugh. The other Slayer joined her and they continued to walk side-by-side like best friends to the restaurant. 

Buffy looked at her sister Slayer and smiled. She was so happy that Faith was here. She didn't know how she could've survived the night without the other girl. 

"What?" Faith asked noticing that she was staring at her. 

"Oh nothin. Just thinking." 

"Bout what?" 

"Just that I'm glad you're here and that if you weren't, I'd probably still be in that bathroom right now moping and getting personal with 'Mr. Johns'!" 

They chuckled at the thought of the blonde pouting in a bathroom stall and continued to walk. 

Buffy was really happy she met up with Faith. She made her smile. Ever since Faith showed up, (Next to Reed) Faith was the only reason she had to smile since she ran away. She was a great person to be with! A little sick, but overall a good person. 

She looked at Faith with a grin, seeing how happy the other girl was. It was nice to see Faith smiling instead of like earlier today when she found her sleeping with an upset look. She remembered her face and the pain it showed. She wanted to help this girl. She owed it to her because of how supportive she was and how happy she made her feel. There was obviously something the younger slayer was hiding and it was up to Buffy to find out. 

She chewed on inner cheek as she devised a plan to figure out what was up with her new slayground friend. She had to make the girl spill, but how? Then it hit her. The only way Faith would trust her, was if she opened up to her first. Maybe if she told the other Slayer about Angel and her painful past, Faith would tell her the real reason why she was there. She never did buy that 'comparing notes' excuse Faith had told her the other day. 

The duo stopped in front of an intersection. 

"Faith?" Buffy asked looking at the brunette. 

"Yeah?" 

Buffy paused a little unsure of how to start her story. She had to open up to the girl. But how? 

"I...." 

"Uh-huh?" 

"...well..." she stuttered. 

//Get it out Buffy. Just tell her the truth. Tell her about your big love, big loss. Tell her about your demon lover already!// 

"Yeah!?" Faith asked a little annoyed with the stuttering. 

"....um...." 

//Nice one! Real smart. Get it out already!// 

"Sometime this century B! The suspense is killing me!" Faith said crossing her arms. 

"Sorry. I'll start over. Faith...there's a vampire behind you!" Buffy said seeing a herd of them sneaking around behind the Slayers. 

Faith spun around and was about to chase after them when Buffy grabbed her by the shoulders and stopped her. 

"Hold it! First of all why aren't they attacking us?" 

"Because they're busy carrying stuff now let me go so I can dust them!" Faith said jerking her arm out of Buffy's grasp and running into the crowd of vampires. 

"Faith! Wait!" Buffy yelled. 

//Ugh! She's gonna get herself killed!// 

Buffy took a deep breath and ran after the other Slayer. 

"FAITH!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. But the brunette completely blocked her out and kept on running.   
//Move feet move!// Buffy sprinted as fast as she could to the younger Slayer and managed to tackle her behind a building to hide themselves from the horde of vampires. 

"Oof!" 

She was sprawled out on top of the brunette staring into deep dark chocolate eyes. Dark, flaming, pissed off Slayer eyes that is. 

"What the Fu-" Faith started but Buffy covered her mouth before she could finish. 

"Shh! Unless you want your ass kicked by me *and* those vamps up there, you better keep quiet!" Buffy barked. 

Faith freed her mouth and smirked at the blonde that was lying on top of her. "Like you could take me!" 

Buffy gave her an icy glare. "Yes I *could* but now's not the time!" 

She crawled off the younger Slayer and pulled her up. "Now lets see what these vamps are up to?" 

"Why don't we just kill them?" The dark-haired Slayer whined while dusting off her pants. "Jesus B. You ran pretty fast for someone with short-" 

"I beg you not to finish that!" Buffy interrupted already recognizing the joke before it could ever be finished. She had heard enough 'short' jokes to identify them from miles away. "We can't *just* kill them because like you said earlier, they're carrying stuff!" 

"So?" 

//Geez. I thought I was the only blonde here!// Buffy sighed rubbing her hands over her face. "We need to find out whether or not these vamps have plans for world domination or whether they're just pissin' around." 

"Oh!" 

"Lemme guess, your main motto: Kill First Ask Questions Later?" Buffy teased. 

"Hey. Whatever floats your boat is five by five." 

Buffy shook her head in confusion. //Five by five?// "Uh...yeah...Come on were getting off topic!" 

She walked to the side of the building and peeked to the side searching for the pack of vampires. //Shit! Where'd they go?// She finally spotted them. There were seven of them. Two of them were carrying a box and the other five were obviously playing bodyguards. 

"Come on lets follow them." She said as she motioned the other girl to follow. 

The duo dashed towards a tree and hid behind it. They watched the pack move towards a magic shop called Merlin's. It was a tacky little store with a Wizard's Hat as a Logo. The name was painted in a bright orangey yellow color, and had green neon lights outlining the letters. What was worse was the picture of Merlin himself in a crystal ball smiling below the name. //I'll give you 5 stars for originality.// Buffy thought sarcastically. //Tacky, tacky, tackyHold that thought...What would they want in a magic shop...?// The vamps picked the lock and entered the building. 

"That's a first." Buffy mumbled quietly. 

"Huh?" 

"Most of the time vamps usually barge in breaking everything in sight." 

"Oh." 

Buffy smirked. "Kinda like your style." 

She watched as the younger Slayer grinned like Cheshire cat. "What can say, I'm action girl." 

"Come on." 

They hid behind a car in front of the store and watched the activities going on in the little magic shop. //Thank God for Slayer sight.// She watched as the vampires began to pack small bottles of clear liquid into the box that they carried. //Wait a second...isn't that holy water...?// 

"Hey B?" She heard from behind her. 

"What?" 

"Correct me if I'm wrong here but, don't vamps hate holy water?" 

"I was thinking the same thing..." 

She turned around and continued to watch. One of them picked up a book. //A spell book? Man I wish Giles were here. He'd know what to do. Hmm...What *would* he do...screw that! Brute force is needed now!// 

"Faith?" 

"Yeah?" 

"On three." 

The brunette nodded. 

"One-" 

But it was too late. The younger Slayer didn't wait and she charged into the magic shop ready to rip into action. //Shit! I need a collar and leash on this girl.// 

Buffy grunted and chased after the other Slayer, *again.* 

She watched as the other Slayer threw her stake at one of the vampires that was holding the box filled with bottles of holy water. The stake hit home staking the vamp in the heart causing him to throw the box in the air. Seconds later bottles of holy water shattered all over the floor. The vamps that *happened* to be standing around the box were caught in the crossfire and were burnt severely. //One down six more to go.// 

"Opps!" Faith smirked. "My bad." 

And with that both Slayers launched an attack each fighting three at a time. 

Buffy round-housed one vamp in the head and ducked in time to avoid a kick in the head. She did a 360 leg sweep tripping the vamp that dared to sneak up behind her. She rolled to the side quickly and staked the fallen vamp. She was about to get up when one vamp kicked her in the head like a punter on a football team sending her flying to the other side of the room. Her body shivered as a paroxysm of pain slithered over her, starting with her head. She looked up in time to see Faith stake another vamp and get kicked in the head in her direction as well. 

"Oof!" 

They were sitting side-by-side now facing a group of pretty much pissed off vampires. She was a little dizzy from the blow but she was still able to maintain consciousness. Two of the vamps that were still standing grabbed both Slayers and held them in front of what looked like the leader of the bunch. 

"Look what you've done!" he whined in a hic accent. 

"Do you want some *cheese* with that whine?" Faith teased. 

//Quit with the bad-girl act or you're gonna get killed!// Buffy thought hoping to God that they somehow had a Slayer connection that would allow them to communicate telepathically. 

The vamp looked furious. He was a nasty looking vampire. He had bright red hair that was cut short and kept under a 'Yankees' baseball cap. The vampire had green eyes when he was in human form but after he heard Faith's last comment he had morphed and his eyes turned into a lizard-like yellow. He had a square chin with red stubbly hair sprouting along his rough rigid face. He had a lanky frame that was way too skinny for liking and he wore the usual vampire wear of all black. He kinda reminded her of Mark Maguire. A paler, skinnier and uglier looking Mark Maguire from hell that is. 

Buffy helplessly watched as he backhanded Faith across the face. 

//Ouch// 

"You keep that mouth of yer's shut ya hear!" 

He turned towards the other vamp that wasn't holding the Slayers. He was looking at the *spoiled* goods that were scattered all over the floor. "Do we have any bottles left?" 

The vamp shook his head fast scared shitless making it obvious not to piss the *leader* off. 

The leader turned his gaze back at the two Slayers and growled. "You've ruined our plans! Ya think I'm pissed? Wait till ya see what the Boss's gonna do to you!" He threatened. 

"Aww! You're breakin' my heart!" Faith smirked mocking the vampire. 

He punched her in the gut causing the younger Slayer to yelp in pain falling to the ground. 

"Faith shut-up." Buffy said quickly and quietly hoping the girl would quit with the bad-ass act. 

The bloodsucker smirked. "Ya know for a blonde yer pretty smart!" He chuckled slightly and crouched next to the brunette. "So tell me... 'Faith'..." he said emphasizing on her name, "...do you have anythin' *else* to say before I punish you from yer *rude* behavior?" 

Faith raised her head slowly looking at the vamp with determined eyes. 

//Oh-no! Faith don't do it! Your gonna get killed.// 

The corners of Faith's mouth curled and she looked him over like she was sizing him up. She moved her face so that she was only a kiss away. "Bite me!" 

Before the vamp had a chance to reply Faith head-butted him knocking him out temporarily. She grabbed the leg of the vamp behind her tripping him making him fall on his butt. She shot up fast and decked the vamp that was holding Buffy down freeing her. 

"Come on B! Get back into the game!" Faith laughed attacking three of the vamps at the same time. 

Buffy was surprised that they managed to get out of the situation alive. Faith was fast! Stupid, but fast. She shook off her amazement and got ready to stake some bloodsuckers of her own. //Speaking of stakewhere's Mr. Pointy? // She looked around frantically trying to spot her prized weapon but she couldn't find it. 

"A little help here!" She heard the other Slayer grunt from behind. She needed to help Faith now but she still couldn't find Mr. Pointy. Suddenly a broom caught her eye and she lunged for it. She took the broom and broke it in half over her knee. She took the smaller half and threw it into the heart of one of the vamps her sister Slayer was having trouble keeping down. 

It hit home and dust was everywhere. Faith mouthed a thanks and continued to fight off the last two vamps. 

//Two? Where's the-// 

"Gotcha!" She heard from behind her as cold pasty hands grabbed her in a choke hold position. 

"Faith!" Buffy screamed trying to free herself of the nasty vamp that was slowly making oxygen become an issue. But the dark haired Slayer didn't seem to notice. She was too busy fighting the other vamps. 

"Yer a Slayer aren't yah sweet pea!" 

His breath smelled like a combination of cheap whiskey and dead rotting meat. It was an intoxicating smell and she had the urge to barf. She looked down at his hands to see that he was missing some fingernails. The nails that he did have however were grimy with black dirt underneath. //Eww!// 

"I'm gonna like eating you!" he continued in his annoying redneck accent. 

//Shit!// If she didn't escape now she'd be kickin' the bucket in the worst way: Being sucked dry by a dirty, dead, redneck with bad breath and a pukeworthy hygiene. Buffy took after Faith and head butted the vamp from behind. 

"Ow!" 

She coughed a little gasping for air as fast as she could. She felt a little dizzy but she could still see what was going on. 

"Dangit! Why the head!" the vampire whined still dizzy from the blow. He staggered back slightly and began to rub his forehead. 

Buffy grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall. She finally spotted Mr. Pointy lying beside a trash can and grabbed it. She was about to stake the vampire when her quick reflexes stopped her. //Can't kill him Buffy. You have to figure out his plan remember?// 

Instead of staking him she spun her stake around and hit the vamp in the forehead with the blunt side. He fell to the ground but she grabbed him again and began to punch him in the face several times until he passed out. She turned her gaze back at Faith to see Faith get knocked onto the floor obviously having trouble with the last vamp. Buffy was about to help her when the brunette swiped her leg tripping the vampire and making him fall beside her. She grabbed the vamp's head with her feet and twisted his head with a loud crack shattering his vertebrate. 

*CRACK* 

The vamp laid there paralyzed temporarily as Buffy tossed Mr. Pointy at Faith. Faith caught the stake and finally staked the last vamp. She got up off the floor and strutted toward Buffy with a wide grin plastered on her face. 

"Nicely diverted B!" Faith smiled and raised her hand ready to give Buffy a high five. 

"Diverted? What part of 'on three' did you not get!" Buffy barked. 

Faith frowned and shook her head. "Someone here needs to find the fun a little!" She said in a mocking tone. 

"Fun? While you were living large on those vamps I was trying to keep 'Bubba' from living large on me!" 

"Thought you could handle yourself? Didn't you say you could take me?" She crossed her arms and gave her an unimpressed look. 

"What?!" 

"I think you missed someone." Faith said changing the subject and brushing past Buffy toward the leader. 

"No! You are *not* gonna kill him!" Buffy said grabbing Faith by the shoulder. 

"And why not?" The brunette jerked her shoulder away from Buffy's grasp and stared into her green eyes. Faith was beginning to piss her off. Her whole devil-may-care attitude was starting to get a rise out of her but she managed to control. Barely. This *was* her friend after all. A pig-headed friend, but still her only friend at the moment. 

"Didn't you hear what he said?" Buffy said as calmly as she could. 

Faith looked at her with a blank expression awaiting an answer. 

//Wow is this chick ever slow// 

"Let me refresh your memory Faith! And I quote: 'You've ruined our plans! Ya think I'm pissed? Wait till ya see what the Boss's gonna do to you!'" Buffy said in her best 'hic' accent she could muster. 

"You're actually gonna believe that son-of-a-bitch?" Faith said pointing at the unconscious vampire. 

"Yeah!" 

"How do you know he's not lying?" The younger Slayer questioned crossing her arms in a child-like gesture. 

//Okay she got me there. Think Buffy! Think!// Then she remembered. 

"Oh yeah! WellRemember the holy water?" 

"So?" 

"Vampires hate it and, and" 

//Come on Summers. Use that gray matter up there.// 

"the spell book!" Buffy finished remembering the spell book. 

"Huh?" 

"I saw them take a spell book!" Buffy exclaimed searching around the store for the book. 

She finally spotted it under a shattered wooden table. 

"Your work?" she asked smirking at Faith and pointing to the disaster. 

"Opps?" Faith offered shrugging her shoulders cutely. 

//Guilty as charged.// She shook her head and rummaged through the pile of wood and found the book. She ran her hand along the cover caressing the material. It was bound in some kinda of leather that was smooth and bumpy. It was the size of a phone book only a lot less thick. 'Book of the Dead' was etched at the front and sides in silver. //Again five stars for originality.// Buffy thought sarcastically. //Tacky much?// She picked up the book and was surprised at how heavy it was. It was also...warm? 

"Book of the Dead?" Faith snickered from behind sounding unimpressed. 

"My thoughts exactly..." Buffy trailed as she continued to examine the book. 

Suddenly she heard moaning from behind her. She turned in time to see the leader vamp making small twitchy movements. 

"Tie him up will you Faith. I think we need to play a little 'question and answer' game with him when he comes around." Buffy said still running her hands along the binding of the book. 

"Aren't we a little bossy?" 

"Just do it." Buffy barked. It was in a tone a lot harsher then she wanted, but there was some major bad mojo going on and she didn't have time to banter with her sister Slayer. 

"Yeah, yeah take a Prozac will ya." Faith mumbled. She grabbed the vamp by the collar giving him a quick punch in the head and dragged him into one corner. 

Buffy shook her head and sighed ignoring the younger Slayer. //I don't have to time for this! I need to know what he's up to.// She was definitely missing the gang right now. They were the researchers of the whole Scooby operation while she...well killed stuff. She sighed and turned her attention back to the book. After what seemed like hours of staring, she sucked in her breath and turned to the first page. 

The pages were yellowed with age and the paper was thicker then usual and had a rough texture to it. There were small squiggly lines all over the page written in blood red ink. She flipped through the pages quickly and each page was like the one before, squiggly and dark red. //Great!// It was written in some weird language. It looked like a cross from Greek and Arabic but for some reason she knew it was neither. //Could it be demon?// 

Suddenly something caught her eye. It was a picture of a catholic priest. //Huh?// She examined the picture more carefully. The picture was drawn in black ink and was a little bit hazy, but she could still tell what was going on. It was an odd picture. The priest looked like he was baptizing someone in a river. It would've seemed normal but he was baptizing a demon. The demon was huge and looked like a spawn of hell like a 1980 slasher fic monster, yet it had human characteristics. The creepiest part was that there was a picture of a baby sleeping in its belly. It had to be a prophecy of some sort but she couldn't read a darn thing. 

"So what's it say?" 

She was startled by the sudden sound and dropped the book. 

"Shit Faith! You scared me!" Buffy said grabbing the book off the floor. 

"That bad huh? Lemme see!" Faith said snatching the book from Buffy's hands. 

"Hey! Give it back!" 

But Faith ignored her and continued to flip through the pages of the book. 

"Jesus Buff! This is some damn fucked up shit!" 

"Yeah I know! I was trying to figure out what it means when *you* interrupted me." 

"If you love the book so much why here!" Faith said chuckin' the book at her. "Keep it!" 

Buffy of course missed and the book fell on the floor again with a big thump. 

*THUMP* 

"Ugh!" Buffy groaned and picked up the book. 

"Is she always that bitchy?" Buffy heard from behind her. 

It was 'Bubba'. 

"Glad to see you could join us!" Buffy said crouching next to the vamp that was tied down to chair. 

"Yeah well don't be too glad cuz when I get outta this chair I'm gonna eat yer heart and chew on your eyeballs and-" 

*SMACK* 

Faith out of nowhere smacked the vamp on the backside of the head. She crouched in front of him and held his head between her hands. "You might wanna keep that mouth of yours shut buddy-boy before you really piss me off!" She flicked his nose, and quickly got up in time to see Buffy give her a puzzled look. 

"What?" Faith asked. "He was getting on my nerves and the whole bad-guy banter was just too tacky. Even for me!" She gave an innocent *I didn't do it* look and a quick wink. 

Buffy shook her head and couldn't help but smile at how funny the younger Slayer could be in shitty situations. Sure the girl was an idiot for jumping into the situation head first, but she still had the knack for bringing a smile to her face. Her mood lightened instantly. 

"Just make sure you don't beat him up too much!" Buffy teased. "I want to be able to ask him questions with him answering them." 

"Sure, sure." Faith said quickly. She grabbed a chair, spun it around and straddled it in front of 'Bubba.' She gave him an evil grin and waggled her eyebrows at the vamp. 

He gulped in fear looking at Buffy like a dog with it's tail caught between it's legs making Buffy felt almost sorry for the poor excuse for a vamp. Almost. 

Buffy smirked and began to pace in front of the vamp like a cop in a 1940 Humphry Bogart film. 

"SoBubba!" Buffy started but was rudely interrupted by the redneck. 

"It's Benny!" 

"Fine! Benny" Buffy continued as she walked up to the vamp and looked him in the eye. He was sweating now. The sweat was poring down his forehead giving off his the smell of his dead stench. //Gross!// Buffy wrinkled her nose in disgust and shook her head trying to stay on topic. "You're going to tell me everything you know about this book and why you and your *dead* lackeys were stealing holy water!" She finished tossing the book onto his lap. 

"Like hell I will!" He barked in his annoying accent. 

She had to scare him. It's always the same with vamps. They were stubborn and liked to put up a fight no matter how pathetic they were. Unfortunately, Buffy wasn't exactly the scary type. She sighed and began to pout. Suddenly she had an idea! 

Buffy gave Faith a look that the brunette didn't exactly get it. It took a while for things to click in but the younger Slayer nodded finally understanding the look and played along with the act. 

"Hey Faith?" Buffy asked in a light tone trying to sound as innocent as she could. 

"Yeah Buff?" Faith answered in the same manner. 

"Will it be a slow," she paused, "or a fast death for Benny here?" 

"Oh I dunnoI'm thinkin' we should go *real* slow, ya knowgive him something to think about when he's burning hell." Faith suggested calmly getting closer to the vamp so that she was looking at him in the eye. 

He gulped again and tried his best to look tough but he was failing miserably. 

//Damn! It's not working fast enough.// Buffy thought. Time was running out and the stupid vamp was trying his best to have a backbone. 

"Got any matches B?" Faith asked out of nowhere without leaving eye contact with Benny. 

"NO! PLEASE!" he shrieked. 

//Nice touch!// Buffy thought with a smile.

* * * * *

There was a deep silence between the three in Merlin's Magic Shop. It was an eerie silence. In fact, it was a type of silence that could only be achieved when you're in total shock. And that's exactly what happenedfor the two girls that is. Both of them were staring at Benny with there mouths hanging open in a fish-like gesture. 

Faith had faced many vampires before but they were stupid and never tried taking over the world. In fact her biggest trouble was a big Daddy vamp down at Missouri that kept alligators as pets. Here in LA, vamps were trying to take over the world! 

It took a lot of threatening and even some beatings for Benny to speak, but the Slayers finally got him to snitch. Benny told them about a prophecy called, 'The Day Walker'. On the night of a new moon a vampire would drink the blood of pure hearts and would be invulnerable to the sun. Benny said that there was no such thing as a human being with a pure heart, so they needed newborn babies. But even babies were born with original sin. The only way you could be 100 % pure of sin is through baptism. This explained the holy water. Benny said his Boss already had over a dozen babies. All he needed was a priest and holy water and the prophecy would be complete. 

This whole prophecy came as a total shock to both Slayers. They weren't expecting to fight some big bad tonight. It was suppose to be a *regular* slay. 

Finally Buffy broke the dreadful silence with a stuttering question that was bouncing around in *all* their minds. "W-when will this take place?" 

"Tonight darlin'. Tonight!" Benny smirked. 

*SMACK* 

For the second time that night Faith came out of nowhere and punched the vampire in the face. 

"Ow!" He whined shaking his face in a attempt to make the pain lesson since he couldn't rub his face. "I was telling the truth!" Benny growled. 

"I know." Faith said quietly staring at him in the eyes. The two continued to stare as if they were having a staring contest, each daring the other to blink. Benny gulped and blinked. Faith won but she was still staring at him as if she could find all the answers in the world by just looking into his eyes. She finally blinked. She got up and ran her hand through her dark mane of hair. She took a long drag of air and without warning left the magic shop leaving Buffy alone with the annoying vamp. 

The night was still and cold. The usual noise of cop cars and midnight traffic was all around her but she didn't hear any of it. It was quiet. Now it was her turn to pace. 

"Faith?" She heard from behind making her stop. 

"Yeah?" She answered quietly without turning around. 

"You okay?" 

She didn't answer for a while and instead took a long needed breath of air. The night air was crisp and cool and exactly what she needed. She needed to clear her head. Everything in her head was getting messed up. First Kakistos, now this! It was exhausting. She needed time to take it all in. But like always, time was her enemy and there was no way she could ever stop it. //Suck it up Faith! You're with the big guns now. // 

She sighed, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and finally spoke. "YeahI'm fine" She started but knew it was just a big ass lie. "It's just 'Forest Gump over there kinda got to me!" she said pointing at Benny. "Well that and that was some pretty heavy shit back there ya know? Shit that I've never been through at all." 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and tensed slightly before she relaxed. "It's okay Faith. I've been through that stuff before A lot actually so you have nothing to worry about." Buffy said trying to make her feel better. 

"How can you say that! He's gonna be a Day Walker!" Faith screamed jerking her shoulder away from Buffy's grasp. 

"I know Faith-" 

"No you don't! I'm new at this! I've never done this before and even when things were bad I had- " Faith stopped herself before she slipped. //Shit!// She almost said Kate. She sighed. She hated having to share her feelings but she had to. The only way she could solve any of her problems was by being honest and telling Buffy everything. She wasn't exactly gonna do the latter but she was gonna try with honesty. "I'm just scared, and I hate being helpless and feeling so pathetic. I mean look at you! You're like the legendary Buffy. The superstar!" 

//There!// She got it out! It was a thought that lingered in her mind ever since she met the other Slayer. She didn't hate Buffy. But she *did* feel like a replacement, or a second stringer, or even just back up girl. She didn't want to feel this way because Buffy had been nothing but good to her. She sighed feeling like shit for treating her new friend like that. 

Faith turned around and looked into Buffy's emerald eyes. "I-I'm sorry. I'm being such a jerk, I-" she started but was stopped by Buffy's finger on her lips. 

"It's okay Faith." Buffy put her hands on both Faith's shoulder. She looked into her eyes feeling like she was gonna cry but she held back. 

"I wasn't lying when I said I know what you mean Faith." Buffy continued. "I wasn't always Buffy superstar you know? I was alone too! The only person I had was my watcher...But then he died." 

//What?// Before Faith had a chance to process the thought Buffy led them both to the curb sitting them down side-by-side. 

"Being the Chosen One totally sucked. I had to live my life without friends because my job would endanger them. I was alone and had nobody but him. When *he* died I totally freaked. I gave up. I couldn't take it anymore. I just wanted it all to go away." Buffy paused there and began to take some long breaths of air. She looked at Faith and smiled weakly before she cleared her throat and continued her story. 

"Then I came to Sunnydale. I thought I would just go there and forget everything; forget being a Slayer, but I couldn't. It was my destiny. I didn't like it but I couldn't hide from it. Sunnyddale's where I met my new watcher Giles and my new friends-" 

"Xander and that tree-girl?" Faith answered already knowing their names. She coulda said Willow but she knew saying tree-girl would rev Buffy up. She needed a laugh and she'd get it in anyway she could. 

"That's them" Buffy paused reminiscing on the good old days till she finally understood what Faith said. "Her names *Willow* by the way and if you dare make fun of her I will beat you to death!" said Buffy grabbing Faith by the shoulder and pulling her arm back for a punch in a playful manner. 

"Hey I was only kiddin'!" Faith laughed putting her hands up in defense. "It's a nice name" She lied. "it's just different!" 

"She was." Buffy released her grip continued on in a trance like tone staring off into the distance. "They all were different in their own special way." 

//Wow. The girl's got some real wacko friends!// Faith chuckled in her thoughts. She decided to keep that comment to herself knowing that if she let that part out she'd be pounded into a bloody pulp. 

"They knew about my powers ya know?" Buffy continued putting her hands on her knees and looking at Faith. 

"I thought you said that it would be dangerous?" 

"I know but even though they knew they also wanted to help me. No matter how dangerous things were." Buffy paused looking back up at the sky as if she were searching for answers. "They would risk their lives for me." She paused again looking at Faith with a playful smile. "We were like the Scoobies. You know, from that cartoon Scooby Doo? Only without that whole dog thing." 

Faith smiled at Buffy's cute analogy of her friends. She liked hearing the story of Buffy's life. For some reason if comforted her making her feel a whole lot better. 

"So likewhat happened? I thought you said you had a big fight?" Faith asked remembering the conversation she had with Buffy at the motel. 

Buffy looked at Faith with a sad face that looked like it was just a second away from tears. 

"Angel." 

* * * * *

"That's it." Buffy sniffed finally ending her story of Angel. She cried a bit through her tale but they were silent tears. 

Faith was in shock. Everything Buffy said to her left her speechless. As if she didn't have enough in her mind she thought sarcastically. Questions were flying into her brain now and they all began with the usual how, what, and the most important onewhy? Faith just couldn't believe how Buffy could've endured so much pain and still be alive to tell about it. Faith would've killed herself. The girl's torment was never ending and agonizing yet she still lives with a half decent smile on her face! Faith was still having a hard time taking it all in. 

Buffy killed her lover. She killed the only person in the world that she held close to her heart for the survival of mankind. //Could I do that?// Faith knew the answer but she was still denying it. 

"Faith?" She heard Buffy call but she didn't answer. She was lost in her own little world. 

//What am I doing here?// Faith was disgusted with herself. Here she was pouting about her life thinking she had it all bad when really, Buffy's was just as bad too. 

//Who do you think you are?// Faith asked herself. How could she just prance into another girl's life and think that she could help her when the girl clearly has problems of her own? How could she just think that she could just shove her issues into someone else's face and totally forget about. //Nuh-uh! Not gonna happen.// That was selfish. 

"Faith?" Buffy called again a little bit louder and more worried. 

"Yeah Buffy?" Faith answered feeling lower then ever. Buffy was the real hero. Buffy sucked it up in shitty situations while Faith got plasttered. Buffy *loved* people while Faith screwed them. It was horrible but true! Buffy was like an angel bringing love and happiness making everyone safe. Faith was like a disease bringing pain and death while getting off on killing vampires. Buffy saved the world while Faith killed her watcher. Buffy deserved to be called a Legend. She's The Chosen One. 

"You haven't said anything. I'm getting kinda worriedare you okay?" 

Faith didn't answer. She wasn't okay. She felt sick like she would throw-up any minute. She hated herself. She needed to run, and get out of Buffy's life before she could make it any worse. Buffy didn't deserve this. She deserved better. She needed to leave her. Not now though. Buffy needed help. Maybe she could after the whole 'Day Walking' vamp situation was over 

"Yeah." Faith lied. "I'm fineit's just a lot to take in" 

"Do you wanna talk about it?" There was a double meaning to that question and both Slayers knew it. 

//She knows!// Faith thought. //Buffy knows something is wrong. Dammit!// 

"What's there to talk about?" Faith asked calmly getting up off the curb. She held her hand out and helped Buffy out. They stared at each other both knowing that it was a total lie. Brown eyes were soon locked with green. 

Buffy was about to say something when they heard Benny whining. 

"Slaaayeeeeeeers!" 

"Besides Buffwe got a prophecy to kill!" 

* * * * *

"So um...are ya gonna let me go?" Benny whined from the backseat of a taxi. 

He was sandwiched in between the two Slayers. His hands and feet were chained and both Slayers were sitting very close to him with a hand on both his shoulders. If he wasn't a vampire and they weren't Slayers, he would've considered himself the luckiest man alive to be squashed between a sexy pair of hotties. 

"We'll see when we get there." The blonde answered without looking at him. 

She was staring out the cab window like a kid would do on one of those family trips. Subconsciously, she re-adjusted her bra and top tugging on them both. His eyes feasted off the view greedily and he snickered. He was about to make a smart-ass remark but he kept to himself when he saw both Slayers give him a dirty and deadly look. 

He gulped and sank down deeper into his seat. 

They had just come back from the blonde Slayer's motel. She wanted to change into something more athletic then her revealing top and mini skirt. She was now clad in white tennis shoes, black sweats and a gray baby-tee. //Tough!// He would have rather seen her doing flying kicks in her mini-skirt like his earlier confrontation with her at the Magic shop. 

He sighed, turning his head to see the brunette Slayer in deep thought. She must've been doing some serious thinking cuz her forehead was crinkling slightly. She on the other hand, was still dressed in her red tube top, denim jacket and very sexy leather pants giving her that bad-girl look that he always found attractive. His mind began to wander into triple X-rated territory and he smiled to himself. That's when the brunette suddenly turned and looked at him. She saw the expression on his face and she gave him a 'Don't mess with me' look. His smile faded and he was suddenly feeling sorry for himself and wondering how he got into this mess in the first place. 

It was about half an hour before that he blabbed out his Boss's plans of 'Day Walking' to the Slayers. Now they were heading to the warehouse in a taxi, or as far as the cab guy would drive them. Benny was so gonna get his ass kicked by 'Jakob'. No one messed with Jakob and got away with it. You see, Jakob was what you called the Godfather of vampires, only without the whole Italian accent thing. //I think he was Polish// 

He shook his head getting off topic. Anyway, Jakob was smart. No. Make that a genius. The guy was like a mastermind. He had back up plans for everything, and even back up plans for the original back ups themselves. The guy was a great talker too. His diplomatic skills were so amazing that he had many followers. That's how Benny ended up in the clan in the first place. Sucked in by words that were like candy to a baby. But like all things, Jakob had a flaw. It was his temper. As soon as someone set that off, his IQ would go from Albert Einstein to a Neanderthal within seconds making every decision he made afterwards extremely violent. 

This prophecy thing that Jakob had planned out.Fuck it! Benny didn't want to be part of it no more. Sure, it seemed promising and flawless, but after meeting the Slayers, his fantasy of world domination came crashing down like a 747 without engines. //Since when are there two Slayers anyway?// He shook his head. He didn't know and he didn't care because as soon as they got to the warehouse, he was definitely high-tailing it out of Dodge. 

* * * * *

Faith was nervous. She still couldn't believe Buffy trusted 'Forest Gump' enough to have him lead them to the warehouse himself. He was a vampire for crying out loud! He could be leading them to a bunch of vampires that would kill them the second they stepped out of the vehicle. //Wait a secondHe *was* leading them to a pack of vampires that *were* probably gonna kill them!// She growled at the thought and she felt Benny tense beside her. She smiled at the power she had over the jerk, forgetting all about her worries, but it soon faded away when she remembered why she was pissed in the first place. No matter how much she wanted to scream at Buffy, "What the hell are you thinking!" she didn't bother. After all Buffy had been doing this Slayer thing a lot longer then she had and she must know what she was doingright? 

Faith didn't like this situation one bit, but there was nothing she could do. //Except maybe this// She squeezed the vampire's shoulder with enough strength to break a normal human being's bones making Benny squeal and squirm. 

"ARRGH!" 

The cab stopped with a screech and both the cabby and Buffy were giving her a quizzical look. 

She shrugged her shoulders innocently. "He forgot his Preparation H." 

Buffy smirked while Benny gave her a hateful look. The cabby just shook his head and continued to drive. The cabby was an old guy. He looked like one of those grandfathers that would make you sit on their lap and tell you old war stories. He was balding on the top and Faith swore she could almost see her reflection on it where the stars were shining. 

The cab finally came to a stop. They were at city limits now. Their ride was over. //Looks like we'll be walking the rest of the way// 

Buffy got out first and dragged Benny out with her while Faith followed behind them. She shut the door and grabbed onto Benny, making sure he wouldn't run while Buffy paid the cab fair. The cabby looked at the three of them and it looked like he suddenly noticed that Benny was chained up. Both Slayers got frantic. Buffy was about to say something but the cabby held up his hands. 

"Hey whatever gets you off is none of my business. Frankly, I don't give a shit. I'm just a cab driver." He waved a half-hearted goodbye and took off. 

Faith couldn't believe what she just heard and began to laugh. Hard. She was about to stop but when she saw the look at Buffy's face it just made things worse and she began to laugh even harder. 

"Hardy, har, har." Buffy spat, obviously not impressed. 

Faith started to calm down and shook her head at Buffy. "Someone needs to lighten up a little!" 

"Yeah!" Benny added. 

*SMACK* 

Faith came out of nowhere again and whacked him in the back of the head. 

"Nobody asked for your input!" She barked giving him a dirty look. 

Now it was Buffy's turn to laugh. "Now *that* was funny!" Both Slayers began to laugh while the vampire just stood there pouting from the abuse. 

"Come on. Let's go!" Buffy said after a long and enjoyable laugh. She grabbed Benny and shoved him to the side of the road. 

The two Slayers and the vampire were walking on a dirt path with only the stars to guide them through the night. It was pretty chilly out and Faith was glad she had a jacket on. 

Faith followed behind Buffy and Benny and was amused by the sight. Benny was moaning about how mean Buffy was while Buffy was threatening him saying that if he didn't shut-up, she would 'accidentally' trip and stake him the back. Faith smiled, enjoying herself for a while. Suddenly, her smile faded and she found herself missing the other Slayer already. Maybe she didn't have to leave. Maybe, after all this prophecy shit was over, she could tell Buffy everything and then things would get better//Stop it Faith! You're being selfish!// She sighed. What was she thinking? She couldn't stay. Staying would just ruin Buffy's life and make it worse then it already was. There was no other choice and even if there was, she didn't deserve it. 

She ran her hand through her dark hair, feeling trapped. She was making the right choicewasn't she? 

* * * * *

Faith was up to something. Buffy could feel it. She knew Faith was lying when she said she was fine back at the Magic shop. //Liar.// It was so obvious. She looked past her shoulder to see Faith slouching and staring at her feet while she walked. Buffy wanted to so much to help her but there was nothing she could do about it. She had to concentrate on stopping a prophecy. Buffy sighed. *Again* her duty as a Slayer was getting in the way of her life. She was feeling helpless and trapped because of her obligations. Maybe after this prophecy thing was over things would get better. Maybe then she could finally talk to Faith 

Buffy was deep in her thoughts when she crashed into Benny. 

"Oof!" 

"Watch where you're walking Blondie!" Benny growled. 

As soon as those words left his mouth Faith grabbed him by his throat and had him dangling in the air with a stake to his chest. 

"Why don't you watch what you're saying you dead piece of meat!" She threatened, glaring into his eyes making him gulp in fear. 

"Faith, let him down. It's okay." Buffy said, putting her hand on the other Slayer's shoulder. 

Faith grunted before throwing Benny back onto the ground. 

He started to wheeze a bit and was coughing slightly. 

"What are you wheezing for? Bloodsuckers can't breathe!" Faith snarled crossing her arms and cocking her head to one side. 

"Yeahwell it's a bad habit!" He whined, rubbing his throat where Faith's hands held him. 

"Pussy!" 

"Faith, that's enough!" Buffy said trying to avoid a little brawl. Faith's choice of words kinda shocked her considering how vulgar they were. //Then again why should I be// She was also a little surprised at how protective the other Slayer was but that was probably because Faith hated Benny. "Calm down. It's okay." 

"Yeah, yeah." She mumbled running her hand through her hair. She was still pissed off. 

Buffy shook her head and turned to Benny. "Why did you stop in the first place?" 

"Before you rammed into me I was going to say we're here!" Benny growled, picking himself off the ground. 

"What do you mean *here*? I don't see no fucking warehouse!" Faith barked. 

Benny raised his chained hands and pointed at a hill. "It's over there sugar plum! Behind that hill." 

Buffy grabbed Faith before the brunette could show him how much she liked the name 'sugar plum'. 

"He's just being an ass." Buffy reassured the girl, trying to calm her down. 

"A big fat hairy *ass* with stretch marks!" Faith scowled giving Benny a threatening look. 

Benny just ignored her and turned to Buffy. "Well it's been fun, Slayers, but I think it's time for me to go so if you could just take these chains of-" 

"Not so fast Benny!" Buffy interrupted him. "We don't even know if you're telling us truth or not." 

"What! Are you calling me a liar!" 

Buffy shook her head and grabbed Benny. "You're coming with us to make sure the place will be packed with vampires. If it is I'll let you go, if it isn'twell lets just say I'll stick you in a room with Faith and let her deal with you!" 

"But I'm telling you the truth!" 

Buffy just ignored him and shoved him in the direction of the hill. 

"You know Buff, if you weren't just talking to a vampire there, I'd say you sounded like my pimp." Faith whispered and chuckled from behind her. 

Buffy shook her head at the younger slayer and sighed. The girl had sex on the mind 24/7. 

The trio finally reached the warehouse. It was huge. It was made mostly of bricks. Some of which were wearing from LA's acid rain problem. The windows were boarded up with cheap slabs of wood and were nailed down by tarnished, iron nails. The building was decorated with graffiti in bright colors like red, green, and orange, but even with all those bright colors, the structure still seemed to have a dark aura surrounding it. But there was something missing to the whole picture that Buffy couldn't quite get. 

Benny was standing in front of her and fidgeting. He turned around and faced her. "I got ya here already can I go now?" 

"NO!" both Slayers screamed in unison. 

"Whoa." Benny replied, raising his hands in defense. "Some people need to calm down." 

"What's the rush Benny? You not telling us something we should know?" Faith questioned, getting into Benny's space. 

"No, of course not! I told you everything, I swear!" 

Buffy sighed in frustration ignoring the old banter between the two. There was something wrong, something missing with the warehouse. And then it came to her. The lights weren't on. Sure, vampires hated the sun but from what she remembered they still needed light to get around. This meant one thing: The place was empty. She took a closer look at the building and saw no movement or any sign of life in the structure. The bastard lied to her! She turned to Benny who was still fighting with Faith and decked him. 

*WHACK* 

He fell to the ground and both he and Faith were a little shocked with her outburst. He picked himself up, rubbing his face. "What the hell was that for?" 

"The damn place is empty!" 

"What?!" Both Benny and Faith screamed. 

"No lights meaning no vampires, meaning no vampires fulfilling a prophecy, meaning you LIED!" Buffy screamed pointing at the warehouse. 

"Whad'ya mean they're not here?!" Benny screamed again in disbelief, looking at the warehouse. 

"Am I ever gonna kill you!" Faith growled, grabbing a hold of Benny's collar. This time Buffy wasn't gonna stop her. She handed Faith Mr. Pointy without hesitation, ready to sit back and enjoy the view. 

"STOP! WAIT! I REMEMBER!" Benny shrieked. 

"Remember what?" Buffy asked. 

"I remember where they are!" 

"Puh-leeze!" Faith sneered. 

"Wait! I remember him saying something about going to a run down apartment building downtown, something about making it a big surprise or-" He rambled but was interrupted by Faith. 

"Yeah right!" She raised her stake again. 

"NO!" Buffy and Benny yelled in unison. 

Faith grunted. "Why not?" 

"He could be telling us the truth." Buffy reasoned. 

"He lied to us before; what makes you think he's not lying now!" 

"Um, I didn't lie, I just forgot." 

"Why don't you shut your fuckin mouth!" 

"Make me!" 

"Shut-up! Both of you!" Buffy barked. She was getting frustrated and the banter between the two was getting to her. 

She put her hand on Faith's shoulder and tried prying her away from Benny, but she just wouldn't budge. Buffy sighed and tried her best to whisper to the brunette. "Look, we don't know for sure if he's lying, but if we kill him now we won't know what apartment building it is if he *is* telling the truth." 

Buffy stared into Faith's dark eyes wondering if any of her words were making some kind of penetration into the brunette's brain. Faith just stared back obviously not liking the idea. 

The dark-haired girl let out a breath of air and finally let go of the redneck. "Fine. Whatever" 

Buffy sighed and looked at Benny. "Okay Benny this is your last chance." She grabbed the vamp and yanked him in front of her again. 

* * * * *

"This is it?" 

"Yup!" 

Buffy looked at the building in front of her. Run-down was a definate understatement on the condition of the apartment building. It was a wreck! The place looked like it got a visit from a pyromaniac that went wild with a flame-thrower. Since the place was made mostly of concrete it was still standing, but barely. Charcoal covered the entire outside of the building giving the place a barbecued look. 

"Where is the ritual being held?" Buffy asked with her eyes not leaving the object at hand. 

"At the penthouse." Benny spat, rudely. "Now will you let me go now?" 

Buffy turned around and faced the vampire. He was being held by Faith who had a stake to his back. She was holding him so tightly that one false move would make him dust. 

"Let him go." 

Faith shoved the vamp to the ground giving him a quick kick in the gut. She strutted up to Buffy shaking her head. "I still say we should kill the prick!" 

Buffy just shook her head. //Why am I not surprised?// "Come on." 

Both Slayers began to walk in the direction of the apartment building when Benny called out to them. "Ain't ya gonna take these off?" 

Buffy turned to see that he was gesturing at his chains. She smirked. "I said I'd let you go. I didn't say I'd take those off." 

Benny flipped her the finger and told her to fuck herself, and then after he began to shout rather vulgar obscenities at her. Some of the shit that came out of his dead mouth were pretty raunchy and were words she hadn't even heard off. //Must be a hick thing// She ignored him and walked up to Faith who was standing at the entrance. 

"Would you like me to shut him up for ya?" Faith offered with an evil grin. 

"Nah. But if he's still here when this prophecy thing is over I'll let you have your way with him." 

"Fair enough." Faith gave Buffy a quick wink before she kicked the apartment building's door in. 

"Umwe could've just picked the lock?" 

"I know," Faith replied with a grin. "But this was funner." She finished before walking into the building. 

Buffy was about to say that there was no such word as 'funner' but she decided to keep that comment to herself. She took one more look at the outside of the apartment building before she entered. //Got more important things to think about then spelling and grammar issues// 

* * * * *

It was dark. That was the first thing that appeared in Faith's mind when she stepped in through doors of the complex. They were in what looked like a front office. She studied the room seeing a crispy desk, a hallway and two doors. It was so hard to see. The apartment building had plywood nailed to the windows like the warehouse making the room so dark that if it weren't for the cracks of light that managed to creep in through the slabs of wood, she and Buffy would've been standing in pitch black. She turned her gaze back at Buffy and saw that she too was examining the room. For some reason the place was creeping her out and she wanted to get this mission over and dealt with. 

"What now?" she whispered over to the other Slayer. 

She watched Buffy jump at the sudden noise bringing a smile to her face. 

"Jumpy much?" she smirked. 

"Shut-up." Buffy sighed rubbing her neck. "Why don't you check that door over there?" The blonde commanded changing the subject. 

//Here we go with the bossing again.// Faith shrugged. "Aye, aye captain!" 

She saluted and turned around realizing that there were two doors. "Which one?" 

"I dunno Faithpick one." 

She looked at the two doors suddenly getting a queasy feeling in her stomach. //Getta grip Faith!// She blew out a breath of air and picked the one on the left. She walked towards the door and all of a sudden heard loud squishy sounds underneath her. It was wet and mushy. //Shit! Is that blood?// She looked down and squinted at the floor trying her best to see through the dark. She sighed in relief when she saw that it was only water. Shaking her head, she continued to walk towards the door. 

The door was brittle like everything else in the apartment. It looked so fragile that it seemed like something as simple as sneezing on it would shatter into a zillion pieces. She looked down at the doorknob. It was an average looking doorknob. It was painted gold and was round like a ball. She could even see her deformed figure shining from top of the knob. It was just an ordinary doorknob. //If it's *so* ordinary then why aren't you turning it?// The answer was simple. She was scared. Real scared. She wasn't just scared because she'd never done this before, but she was also scared that she might get herself or Buffy killed. She didn't want to fail Buffy like she failed her watcher. 

//Quit making up excuses chicken shit and open the god damn door!// Faith smirked at herself. She was having conversations with herself and acting like a total loony. She shook her head, took a deep breath and put her head on the knob. //You put your hand on the door! Good Girl! Now onto phase twoopening it. // She breathed in more air and slowly twisted. Her heart was beating now. Hard. 'What's behind the door?' was the question that was running in her head. Slowly she pulled back to reveal the answer to her questiona janitor closet? 

"Fuck." She spat, feeling like a total ignoramus for spazzing. 

"What?" Faith heard Buffy ask from behind her. She was blocking the doorway making it hard for Buffy to see what was up. 

Faith swung the door open wide enough to show that it was just a janitor's closet. 

For some strange reason Buffy began to giggle. 

"What's so fuckin' funny?" Faith questioned a little peeved that the blonde was laughing at her. 

"It's justthat you looked so scared when you were opening the door like it was gonna bite you and then after you opened it you got all pissed and I thought it was cute!" 

"Cute?" Faith asked crossed her arms feeling a bit weird that someone would consider her cute. 

"Yeah cute!" Buffy chuckled. 

Faith let out a long exhausted sigh feeling all flustered and frustrated. 

Buffy saw the frustration and walked up to Faith putting her hands on her shoulders. "Don't worry. I know this is all new to you making it kinda scary and-" 

"You calling me chicken?" 

"Hey you said it not me!" 

"Excuse me?" 

Both Slayers laughed feeling relaxed for the first time that they entered the apartment. 

"Just remember Faith. You always have me." Buffy said in a more serious tone. 

Again both Slayers saw the double meaning in Buffy's words. 

"Besides Faith, we're the Chosen Two!" 

"Chosen Two?" Faith smirked. 

"There's two us right?" Buffy smiled. 

"Yeah." 

Both Slayers smiled liking the 'The Chosen Two' sound. They were staring at each other with smiles on their faces feeling happy and comfortable. Or as happy and comfortable you could get in a crispy apartment building. 

Faith cleared her throat interrupting the way too comfortable silence. "So uhwhat now?" 

Buffy blinked out of her daze shaking her head. "Huh? Oh yeahcheck if there's a flashlight in there." She said pointing at the closet. 

Faith turned around and walked into the closet. Everything was covered in black charcoal making her nose burn from the smell. She looked around seeing nothing but scorched wood and garbage when she finally spotted a flashlight at the top shelf. //You lucky S.O.B.// "Hey I found one!" She grabbed it and handed it to Buffy. 

"Let's see if it works." Buffy said flipping the switch. 

The flashlight turned on bringing a sigh of relief to both Slayers. 

"Finally! I can see!" Faith smiled. 

"Why? Is the big bad Slayer afraid of the dark?" Buffy teased nudging Faith in the side. 

"No!" 

Buffy giggled leading Faith to the hallway. 

"Aren't we gonna check the other door?" Faith asked a little confused. 

"Nah! It's probably another closet. Wouldn't want to scare you again!" 

"Hey!" 

Buffy chuckled. 

"Come on, let's look for stairs." she said leading the duo through the dark hall. 

* * * * *

//Where the fuck are they?// 

Jakob was pissed. It was nearly two in the morning and Benny still hadn't come back with the priest and holy water. //Dammit!// He had been preparing this prophecy for months now. Everything was working right on scheduletill now. 

"Fuck!" He cursed running his hand through is black silky hair. He had to keep his cool. He had to stay calm. He began to count from one to ten and slowly, he began to calm down. He opened his eyes and looked at his vampire minions. They were all sitting around having thumb wars and arm wrestles. //Morons.// He was surrounded by idiots! He hated to admit it but Benny was the smartest of the bunch. //The fuckin' hick is smarter then you halfwits!// He chuckled miserably at the sad but true thought. 

Shaking his head he entered the back room where he kept the babies. They were all crying and screaming bloody murder making him feel like someone was hammering nails into his eardrums. He looked around and noticed that one baby wasn't crying. It was the youngest; only 2 weeks old he heard. With gentle hands her scooped the baby up cradling it in his arms. The child didn't even flinch. He smiled thinking about how warm and sweet the baby's blood would taste swishing around in his mouth. The baby was too small to be considered a meal but instead more of a snack. //It couldn't hurt to have a little taste would it?// 

He morphed into his game face feeling and hearing his hunger roar in his stomach. He grabbed the child's wrist and slowly lowered his mouth to it. Just as he was about to bite he stopped himself. //The prophecy you moron!// He growled and shook his head. He took one more look at the babe in his arms and with a grunt he placed it back into it's crib.

* * * * *

It didn't take them too long to find stairs. Their biggest problem was basically getting there in the dark with a flashlight the size of a pen. They didn't encounter any other problems getting there. It was easy. But like the usual cliches on TV and sci-fi flicks, there was *always* a catch. The question was, "What was it?"   
She turned her gaze to Faith who was looking at her waiting for instructions. Faith was obviously counting on Buffy to make the right choice, putting all her trust in her. The problem was, Buffy wasn't feeling very trustworthy at the moment. She was totally clueless in what to do next. //Get a grip Summers! She's counting on you.// 

Buffy sighed and gestured the brunette to follow behind her. She looked at the staircase in front of her and took her first step. She paused for a moment, waiting for something, something that would indicate whether to go on or not, but all she felt was nothing. That was a good a thing...right? 

Breathing deeply, she held her flashlight up higher, probing the stairs and finally took another step. And another. And another, until she was climbing the stairs in an even pace. She could hear footsteps from behind her, indicating that the brunette was still following. //This is good.// Everything was running smoothly. No vampires, no unwanted surprises, just...nothing. 

"Where are we going again?" 

The sudden sound of Faith's raspy voice startled her, making her jump and drop her flashlight. 

*THUMP* 

//Damn! Why does that *always* happen?// 

"I-ya...uh...to the penthouse I think?" She said crouching to get her flashlight. 

"*Now* who's afraid of the dark?" Faith teased waggling her eyebrows. 

Buffy smacked her in the arm and they shared a quick laugh before she cleared her throat. "Well enough of the fooling around already, let's get this thing over with." 

"Changing the subject?" Faith smirked. 

Buffy rolled her eyes and continued to lead up the stairs. 

* * * * *

Her legs were beginning to burn. Sure, the Slayer powers were suppose to give superhuman strength, and an awesome amount of endurance, but it still hurt like a bitch. The place was about twelve stories high and they had to use the friggin stairs to get to the top floor. 

"Wow! This is fun!" Buffy heard Faith say sarcastically from beside her. 

"Tell me about it." Buffy agreed, feeling the boredom eat her alive. The life of a Slayer was pretty simple. You fought long and hard every night, hoping it wasn't your last. But when it wasn't violent or life threatening, it was boring. Research. Kill. Research. Kill. Buffy wasn't sure which part she liked best. It all sucked! She sighed, taking a quick glance at Faith from behind. At least she wasn't suffering alone. Faith didn't seem to mind it at all. From what Buffy knew about Faith so far, the girl enjoyed her Slayer duties. She literally got off on it. Buffy wasn't sure if it bothered her to know that little tidbit, but she promised herself that she'd ask Faith a little more about the getting off thing. Not that *she* got off on it! Nope! Not her! But did she want to...? //Get your mind out of the gutter Blondie!// 

She suddenly noticed that she was still staring at the younger Slayer. She wasn't the only one to notice cause Faith was staring back at her with a wide grin on her face. She gave Buffy a wink making her blush. 

"What'cha lookin' at?" Faith drawled in a sly tone, as if caught doing something she wasn't supposed to do. 

She was about to give some cheesy excuse, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a growl from behind. 

"Who are you?" 

Both Slayers turned to see a blonde vampire about Buffy's height staring back at her with her arms crossed. She kinda looked like Buffy, only her hair was darker and her build was much more butch. 

Buffy looked at Faith to see that she too had a clueless look on her face. //Think Buffy! Think!// She finally thought of something. 

"We're with Benny!" Buffy replied pointing back and forth between her and Faith, hoping the vampire was stupid enough to believe that they were vampires. 

The vamp seemed skeptical, but she shrugged her shoulders. "Where is the asshole?" 

Buffy's eyes widened. //Shit! What do I say?// Her heart began to race as she began to panic. Faith saved the day and answered for her. 

"Kicked the bucket." She shrugged like it was no big deal. 

The vamp looked at them like she didn't believe a word they said. "The Slayer?" 

Both Slayers nodded. 

The dead blonde continued to stare until she finally spoke. "Follow me." 

Buffy let out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding and sighed. 

"Chill B! I thought you're suppose to be better at this than me?" Faith smirked, brushing past her to follow the vampire. 

Buffy shook her head, trying to get her rid of her nerves that were going crazy. //Stay calm. Stay cool.// She took a long puff of air and finally followed. 

* * * * *

It seemed like they were going nowhere. Each stairwell lead to another stairwell that looked exactly like the one before; dark and dirty. Slowly, the atmosphere changed. It no longer smelled like charcoal. The smell was more musty and reeked of dead meat. There was something else in the air that Buffy couldn't quite figure out. It smelled like...like...diapers? 

The seemingly endless staircase finally ended when the trio stepped into a dark hallway. It was long and narrow, giving off that creepy hospital feel that always sent shivers down her spine. 

They finally came to a stop in front of a big black door. Buffy was standing side-by-side with Faith, waiting patiently for the vampire to open the door. The vamp was about to knock when she suddenly spun around and took a good look at the Slayers. Buffy gulped, hoping that she didn't figure out that they weren't vampires. The vamp was about to say something when the door clicked open. 

The door was opened slowly making the hinges whine like cats in a blender. Suddenly, a fluffy haired head popped out from the side. "Who is it?" 

"It's me, Cindy." The vampire answered turning her back on the Slayers. 

Buffy heard Faith chuckle beside her, apparently amused by the name. She nudged her in the side telling her to keep quiet. 

Thankfully, 'Cindy' didn't notice and continued to talk to the 'Q-Tip'. "The asswipe didn't make it! I've got his leftover crew behind me." 

The Q-Tip nodded, opening the door for the vampire and the two Slayers. "Jakob's gonna be pissed." He mumbled quickly before he left. 

* * * * *

It was...amazing. The place looked like a champagne room, minus the whores and loud, raunchy sex. Instead, there were about ten to fifteen vampires drinking and lounging; basically having a good time. The place was dimly lit giving it a 'Bronze-like' feel. Furniture that screamed money furnished the room. There was heavy metal music blasting from an impressive entertainment system, making the walls and floor vibrate. In the corner next to a pool table, was a bar where hard liquor and blood were being served. Where they got the blood, she didn't want to know. From the looks of things, these vamps had been living here for a while. They renovated the goddamn place. 

She felt someone tug her arm. It was Faith. "Check it out B!" 

Buffy looked in the direction where Faith was pointing and saw a glass sliding door. Outside, was the patio, and standing there was a dark figure. He was pale, with black silky hair that was cut short. Kinda like that guy in the 'Head and Shoulders' commercial. (Author's note: You know the guy with a goatee and mustache, that kept on running his hand through his hair? Never mind...) He was about 6'6 with broad shoulders, and a thick neck. His posture was so stiff, it made Nazi soldiers look like hunchbacks. He looked so powerful and intimidating. //I'm guessing that's Jakob.// 

She felt Faith tap her shoulder. "That him?" Faith whispered. 

She turned around and nodded at her sister-slayer. When she went to look back at Jakob, he was gone. //Cryptic much?// 

"Hey Faith. Where did he...go?" 

Faith was gone. //Great!// She scanned the room as fast as her Slayer eyes could see and finally spotted the brunette sitting on a stool at the bar. //What the hell is she doing there?// After squeezing through a crowd of undead bodies, she finally made it to the bar to see Faith asking for a light for her cigarette. 

"Thanks hun." Faith purred with a grin, closing her eyes and taking a long drag out of her smoke. 

Buffy approached the brunette with an unimpressed look. "You smoke?" 

Faith puckered up her lips, opening and closing her mouth like a fish, exhaling smoky loops. She smiled to herself, proud of her work of art, and turned to the blonde with a smirk. "Your point?" 

"It's bad for you ya know?" 

"Considering our line of work B, I think smoking is the least of my problems." She leaned towards Buffy making it easy for her to smell the smoke on her breath. "Besides, I figure if I'm gonna die young, I might as well die with a smile on my face!" She said whispering the last bit. They were after all suppose to be a pair of vampires. 

Buffy just shook her head at the brunette's dumb logic. "It's your funeral!" 

"Can I get you ladies anything?" Buffy heard the bartender ask from behind them. 

"What'cha got?" Faith asked spinning around in her stool facing the chump. 

"I've got African, Arabic and Filipino aged between 14-21." 

"Imported beer?" Buffy asked a little confused. 

The bartender cocked an eyebrow giving Buffy a suspicious look. 

"We ran into the Slayer earlier!" Faith blurted. "Blondie here got kicked too many times in the head." She turned to Buffy, eyes widening. "He means *blood* type hun." 

Buffy's face paled. //Blood?// She gulped and smiled weakly. "Oh! I knew that..." 

Before anymore could be said, the music was suddenly turned off and some guy cleared his throat catching the attention of everyone in the room. 

Buffy turned her head. It was Jakob. 

* * * * *

The dark man stood in front of the room expressing no emotion. Hands clasped behind his back, he just stood there like everyone in the room had to stop and look at him. Then he began to pace, back and forth in the small room making the scene more dramatic then it was suppose to be. Faith smirked, unimpressed with what she saw. 

The dark man continued to pace until he stopped in front of one of his vampire lackeys that was sitting comfortably in a leather chair. The vamp in the chair looked like he was gonna piss right then and there having no idea what his Boss wanted. Jakob just stood there, face emotionless until he crouched in front of the vamp and put his hand on the arm of the chair. The vamp finally got the clue and got off the seat in record time. Smiling for what must have been the first time ever, Jakob took a seat in the chair. He crossed his legs and rested his elbows on arms of the chair, propping his hands up in front of him, like a shrink does when he's listening to your insane babble. His face still held no expression. 

Finally he spoke: 

"Carry on!" 

And that's what everyone did. The music was turned back on, louder then ever and all the vamps got back to whatever they were doing. //Whoa! This guy's pretty impressive...NOT!// The guy was beginning to get on her nerves with his gold-tinted ass attitude. That little chair scene just made Faith's fear about this whole prophecy thing melt away and be replaced with pure rage. 

"I say we should have a little chat with Mr. Jakob." Faith heard Buffy say from beside her. 

"Oh yeah." Faith agreed eager to kick some dead ass. 

She took one last drag outta her cigarette, hopped off her stool, and put the butt out with her foot. She was about to walk to Jakob when suddenly 'Cindy' went up to him first. //Huh?// 

Both Slayers watched as the vampire began to whisper something into Jakob's ear. From the expression on his face, Faith could tell that whatever the butch Barbie was saying, it wasn't good. When the bitch was finished, she turned to the Slayers and smiled at them before she walked into a corner. That didn't bother Faith so much, because she was too busy swallowing from the look that Jakob was giving her and Buffy. Faith felt like she was back in kindergarten in principal's office, getting a lecture about how wrong it was to kick little boys in the balls. 

He stared at the two of them for a long time before he raised his right hand, gesturing for the two of them to approach him. They walked towards him like puppies with their tails caught between their legs. 

He was still staring at them when they were about a foot away from him. His eyes were dark, so dark it almost looked like he had no pupils. In a deep voice, he spoke: 

"You work for Benny, correct?" 

Buffy nodded and Faith replied with a yes, her voice quivering. //Did I just quiver?// 

He smiled at them showing off his perfect white teeth. "See, that's funny, because I don't remember Benny ever hiring girls. He always whined to me about them being way too bitchy. He also said something about them being only good for a quick screw." He said smirking the last bit. 

Shaking his head a little, he continued. "So I'm thinking, you ladies are either fucking him in secret, or you're not really vampires." 

Buffy's face paled while Faith's eyes popped outta their sockets. 

"Well?" He asked in a calm tone. 

"W-we're v-vampires!" Buffy stuttered. 

Jakob chuckled in disbelief. "Yeah and I'm Mary Poppins!" 

"I'm serious!" Buffy stated with a bit more confidence. "We're bloodsuckin' fiends!" Buffy reasoned. "L-LOOK AT HER OUTFIT!" she screamed pointing at Faith's attire. 

"Hey!" Faith said, a little offended. 

Jakob was still skeptical. He looked at the two them unmoved by Buffy's reasoning. He turned looking at the bartender and snapped his fingers. The bartender nodded, bringing two plastic cups filled with dark blood in them. He shoved them into the Slayers hands and waited. 

"Have a drink then." Jakob shrugged. 

Faith felt like she was gonna hurl. The thought of her drinking no, wait, the thought of her *holding* a cup full of warm blood in her hands was making her queasy and sick to the stomach. She looked at Buffy hoping she had a plan, but all Buffy did was smile cheaply, looking just as helpless as she was. 

"Bottoms up!" Jakob smiled. 

Faith watched as Buffy raised her cup to her lips, her lips quivering and her nose wrinkling from the metallic smell the blood gave off. The cup was now touching Buffy's lips. All she had to do now was tip it. Buffy took a deep breath and was just about to take a sip when she growled. "Screw that!" She grabbed both cups and chucked them at Jakob's face. If that wasn't bad enough, her next move made up for it. She kicked Jakob square in the face, knocking back both him and the chair. Faith smiled at the sight till she noticed that all the attention in the room was focused on the two of them. //Uh-oh// 

Faith turned to Buffy. "I am so gonna kick you ass if we get outta this alive!" 

"We'll see about that!" Buffy smirked getting into a fighting stance. 

They were surrounded. Over ten vampires were circling them, and Jakob was nowhere in sight. 

"Okay." Faith sighed, getting into a fighting stance. She rolled her head and shoulders and stretched, impersonating 'Bruce Lee' with his infamous finger-beckoning move. "Who's first?" 

A Hispanic looking dude charged at Faith first with a cue. He swung at her head but she grabbed it and catapulted him into the air sending him flying into the crowd of vampires behind her. She ran forward hacking and smacking the heads of the vamps in front of her while Buffy tackled the ones from behind. One vamp got smart and grabbed a chair. 

"Hey no fair! You got a chair!" Faith smirked dodging the piece of furniture as the vamp swung it. She jabbed the vamp in the head with her cue knocking him on to the floor and staked him. 

"Faith" she heard Buffy say to the right of her. She turned to see that she was fending off two other vamps. "Did you just rhyme?" 

"Shit!" Faith said sweeping the feet out from another charging vamp and back kicking another in the gut. "I did, didn't I?" 

Hispanic Dude finally recovered and began charging at her again. She round-housed him on the head making him fall to knees. Using the blunt side of her cue she jabbed him in the windpipe making him choke. If he were human he would suffocated but instead he passed out in pain giving her enough time to stake him. Just when she thought she could take a breather, another vamp with a knife came slicing her in the arm. Ignoring the pain, she took her cue and swung it between the vamp's legs nailing him in the crotch. The vamp's eyes bugged out and he shrieked in pain dropping the knife and grabbing his swollen balls. 

"You like that don't you!" Faith teased before she staked him. 

"Faith!" 

She spun on her heels to see Buffy get cornered by a group of vamps. 

"I'm comin' B!" 

She was about to come to Buffy's rescue when she felt someone swipe her feet, making her drop her cue and fall on her ass. She looked up to see the vamp that dared to piss her off. She smiled. It was Cindy. 

She flipped up as fast as she could and got into a fighting stance. "Cindy" 

"Slayer right?" the bitch growled. She began to throw fast and furious punches at Faith, but Faith was better and blocked each one with ease. 

"I knew there was something wrong when you said you worked for Benny!" She snarled, trying to kick Faith in the ribs. 

"What gave it away?" Faith smirked, grabbing the vampire's leg and twisting it making her fall on her ass. 

"The fact that you dress worse then his other whores!" Cindy grinned kicking Faith in the head with her other foot. 

Faith fell back on the solid concrete as the vampire straddled her. Cindy licked her lips eyeing Faith up and down. "I like eating young girls, but I've never tasted a Slayer!" 

"Talk about *overshare!*" Faith smirked gaining a punch in the face. 

"Keep quiet, Bitch!" the vampiress growled. She morphed, making Faith wonder if there was any possible way the vamp could get any uglier. 

"I'm gonna like you" Cindy smiled, making quick biting gestures at Faith. 

//Shit!// Faith reached all around trying to find a weapon. She felt something cold and sharp. A knife! As Cindy lowered her mouth towards Faith's neck, Faith grabbed the knife, bringing it to the vampire's neck. "Sorry hun, you're not my type!" She jerked the knife across the vampire's neck beheading the bitch. The vampire made a quick gurgle sound before her head fell flat on Faith's chest. A second later it was dust. 

She was panting now and her heart was pounding so hard it felt like it was gonna rip outta her chest. She got up slowly, wiping the dust off herself when she remembered Buffy. //Oh God Buffy!// She scanned the room as fast as she could looking for her sister Slayer and spotted her by the glass door. She was fighting off two vamps and it looked like she wasn't doing to well. 

Faith ran as fast as her legs could take her and tackled one of the vamps sending them both crashing through the glass. 

The impact of the glass and solid concrete floor winded her making her wheeze and cough. //Fuck that hurt!// After a thirty second breather, she pulled herself up. But the second she was on her feet, she was knocked back down again with a punch to the face. 

"Don't bother getting up!" The vampire hissed, kicking her in the ribs. She felt huge spasms of pain slither throughout her body making her yelp. He kicked her again but this time she stopped him, grabbing his foot and pulling him down. She rolled to the side and got up. She staggered back slightly, still a little dazed from the blows and she found herself at the edge of the building. One wrong move and she'd be falling to her doom. She shook her trying to gain her balance when she noticed that the vamp had recovered and was running towards her. He was about a foot away when she ducked tossing him over her back and sending him flying off the building. She breathed a sigh of relief before she remembered Buffy still need her help. 

She looked up and watched as Buffy staked the last vamp. She sighed. It was over. She got up, holding her side and started back into the apartment. Suddenly, she felt what could only be described as her 'spidy' senses tingle. Something wasn't right. Where's Jakob? 

"Faith!" she heard Buffy shriek. 

"Huh?" 

She watched as Buffy chucked a stake to the right of her at Jakob who was pointing a gun at her. The stake hit home but he didn't turn to dust. //What?// 

Jakob coughed a bit from the impact but he pulled out the stake and revealed a bulletproof jacket. //Shit!// 

"You're gonna pay for that!" Jakob growled, pointing the gun over at Buffy. 

//Oh God Buffy!// She ran as fast as she could to Jakob but it seemed like she was running in water. Everything was in slow mo as she watched Jakob cock the hammer. She tackled him from the side just as he pulled the trigger. 

They crashed into the concrete and Faith saw Buffy fall from the corner of her eye. 

"Buffy!" 

She was too late! She failed her. She killed Buffy. //No!// She heard Jakob moan from behind her. She growled and grabbed him. 

"Bastard!" 

She straddled the vamp and began to pound him into a bloody pulp. Nothing mattered. All that went in her mind was that she had to avenge Buffy. She got a little too carried away and he backhanded her, throwing her off. 

"You can't kill me!" He gurgled between coughs as blood began to spill from his mouth. 

"Watch me!" She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the broken glass door. She pulled him up, looking at him in the eye and for the first time ever, she saw fear. She positioned him over a piece of glass and growled in a dark voice. "Time to go to hell Asshole!" She pushed him hard into the glass, cutting off his head. In seconds, he was dust. She didn't move. She didn't want to move. She was cold. She couldn't protect her. She couldn't save her. She failed again. 

"Owwwww!" 

A whiny voice that she somehow learned to love called to her, interrupting her depressing thoughts of failure. 

"Buffy?" 

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Buffy continued to whine in a high pitch tone. 

Faith got up and dashed to the fallen Slayer. She was by her side within seconds. She kneeled beside the blonde, who continued to whine like a baby. 

"Oh God! Where did he shoot you?" Faith panicked, sitting Buffy up and looking for the worst possible scenario. 

"Ow! My knee! Ow! He shot my knee!" Buffy rambled, repeating 'ow' over and over. 

"D-don't move!" Faith stuttered ripping Buffy's sweats. She looked and looked for the bullet but she couldn't find it. All she saw was a scratch. A scratch?! The fucking bullet skinned her knee! 

Faith let out a breath of air and smiled. She turned to the older Slayer who had her eyes closed tightly like a two-year old getting a booster shot. It was cute! 

"How bad is it Faith? Don't lie to me! I need to know the truth!" Buffy gulped waiting for the bomb to drop. 

"It was just a scratch B!" Faith chuckled placing her hand over Buffy's knee. 

"WHAT?!" Buffy shrieked. She pushed Faith's hand off her and looked at her knee. Faith laughed as a look of disappointment surfaced on the blonde's face. "B-but it hurts!" 

"That's cuz you're a baby!" Faith laughed. Buffy gave her a dirty look and playfully punched in her in the ribs. 

"Ahhhh!" Faith howled in pain. 

"Oh God! What happened?" 

"Broken" Faith barely mumbled wheezing from the pain that was only intensified from the suppose-to-be friendly punch. 

"I'm sorry!" Buffy said feeling like a total ass. 

"It's okay!" Faith breathed slowly as the pain lessened. "I'm just gonna have to get you back later." She winked at the blonde gaining a giggle. 

Faith didn't know who moved first; she didn't care. All she knew was that she was being hugged, by Buffy, and that it felt good. *Real* good. Buffy didn't die. *She* didn't die! They made it! It was over. It was finally over and they were both alive and kickin'! 

"I'm so glad you're okay." Faith whispered into the other Slayer's ear still hugging as tight as she could. 

"Me too! I meanI'm glad you're okay too!" Buffy whispered squeezing her back. 

They would've stayed like that forever if it weren't for the sounds of crying that they heard. 

"Is thatcrying?" Faith asked as she pulled away from the hug. 

"Yeahit's coming from over there" Buffy said pointing to a dark door behind the bar. 

Faith got up, pulling Buffy with her. They crept towards the door only to hear the crying get louder. Buffy walked up to the door and turned the knob slowly. Faith watch her pushed the door open to reveal a room filled with over a dozen crying babies. 

"Holy shit." 

* * * * *

They were sitting on the curb just outside of the apartment building. Red and blue lights flashed everywhere announcing to the world that that Calvary had arrived. The cops had them under questioning for about ten minutes. It took them a while, but they eventually convinced the cops that they had nothing to do with the kidnapping. The cops were pretty skeptical, but they let them off. Why would a couple of teens want to kidnap a bunch of babies in the first place? 

The babies were taken to the hospital where their parents would take them home. Thankfully, none of them died. Some were suffering from malnutrition, but they were still alive. 

It had been a long night. A really long night. Faith chuckled remembering that it all began with a double date that somehow twisted into a really funky date with couple of gay guys, to saving the world from a Day Walking vampire. She looked up at the sky and watched as night began to fade. Orange and golden yellow rays of light shot out through the cracks in the clouds as the sun began to rise. She let out a long breath of air and breathed in the morning. They stopped the prophecy and their night of fun was over. That meant only one thing. It was time for her to leave. 

She was never good at goodbye. She was so use to the whole get up and leave thing, always without warning. But she couldn't do that to Buffy. She owed it to her to at least say goodbye. Was that what this was? Goodbye? //Lay off the cheese chick!// She shook her head feeling like a total sap. 

She didn't want to go, but she had to! It was the right thing. The dark Slayer sighed, wondering if her life could possibly get any shittier? She cursed herself knowing that asking a question like *that* was just begging for trouble. 

She heard Buffy groan beside her. "Sleep! I neeeeeeeeed sleep!" 

Faith turned her gaze at Buffy and smiled. Buffy was sitting at the edge of the curb with her knees pulled up to her chest. Her cloths were torn, her hair a mess, but she still managed to look cute. She felt so privileged to be in the presence of the 'real' Slayer. Buffy truly was the Chosen One. Sure, she was a little whiny and just a tad bit ditzy, but little things like that didn't matter. Buffy was the sweetest and kindest person she had ever met. She was her friend. Her only friend. 

//What if she cries?// Faith smirked. Why the fuck would she cry? //You sound as if you're involved!// Faith chuckled at the bizarre thought. //Me and B? Yeah Right!// Faith loved dick way too much to be interested in girls. And Buffy? Well, she was straighter then the pope! //UnlessNah! The pope's a definite straight boy!// Faith began to laugh at how easily her mind wandered and made everything all about sex. //You really do think about sex 24/7!// 

"You okay there Faith?" Buffy asked interrupting her thoughts. 

"Huh?" 

"You were laughing there. I dunnoyou seem a little too happy if you know what I mean..." Buffy said sounding concerned for her friend's well being. 

"Oh no! I'm fine. Just thinking about something funny" Faith smiled clearing her throat. 

Buffy just shook her head. 

//Nice last impression you got there Faith. Her last thoughts of you will be "Faith the Psycho Slayer!"// Faith wanted to slap herself silly, but she didn't cause that would just confirm her insanity. She sighed realizing that all this dumb thinking she was doing was just her delaying the inevitable. //Get it over with already!// 

She took a deep breath and finally spoke: 

"You should go home." 

"UmFaith? I thought that you and me sitting here, waiting for a cab kinda gave the idea away." Buffy smile a little confused and thinking the brunette got hit a little too much in the head. 

Faith chuckled. She didn't get it. "No Buff, I mean home to Sunnydale." 

Buffy's face paled. "W-what do you mean?" 

"I'm leaving Buffy. Today. I gotta get back to Boston. T-to my watcher." 

"Did I miss something?" 

Faith was getting frustrated. For once in her life, she met someone that was worth being called a friend. Someone that made her feel like she wasn't useless or a God given mistake. And now she was convincing that person to go home! It totally sucked, and Buffy's density wasn't helping her feel any better. 

"Fuck B! We barely made it out of that apartment today! Think about it! If this is the type of shit that's happening here in LA, think about the type of shit that could be happening now in Sunnydale where it' s the hellmouth! Buffy, you left your *family* and *friends* all alone on the hellmouth!" 

A hurtful expression appeared on Buffy's face making Faith feel like a cold, heartless bitch. She shook her head, breathed in deep, and got up and kneeled in front of the blonde. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be so harsh, but it's the truth! Friends tell each other the truth right?" 

Buffy nodded. "B-but, what about you?" 

"Me?" Faith asked a little surprised that the blonde was thinking about her. "I told you already. I'm leaving." 

"But-" 

"Buffy." Faith paused, smirking a little to lighten up the mood. "I'm just a girl you've known for like two days. I'm nobody really. I'm not worth it." 

"You're my friend Faith! I can't just abandon you!" 

"You're not! This isn't goodbye Buff! This isLater. Ya knowI'll see you later?" Faith smiled, even though it was a lie. 

"But I can't Faith! You're right! I *did* leave them all alone on the hellmouth. I *did* abandon them. You can't forgive something like that! Besides, they hate me!" 

"No they don't Buff. They love you. Yeah, you did make a mistake, but they will forgive you B. You're Buffy. The kindest, sweetest and the bravest girl in the world. How could anyone not love you? It's not gonna be easy B, but you gotta try. You almost died B! And I *know* you don't wanna leave this world with regrets!" 

//Whoa! Where did all that come from?// Faith thought, a little surprised at herself. She watched as the blonde looked at her hands, trying to avoid eye contact. She gulped and finally looked up. "M-maybe you're right." 

"You know I am." Faith smiled. She pulled Buffy up for a hug. Pulling back, she looked at Buffy one last time. 

"Later?" 

"Later." Buffy grinned pulling Faith back in for another hug. 

Faith squeezed the smaller girl in her arms. "I'll miss you B." 

Buffy squeezed back. "I'll miss you too Faith." 

They stayed like that, enveloped in each other's embrace before they parted, and went their separate ways.  



	5. Chapter Three: Freak Like Me

**

Freak Like Me

**

Chapter Three

  
  


  
//Why did I have to come back?//   
She was packing again, hopefully for the last time. Who was she kidding? *They* didn't need her. They hated her. She was packing up and never coming back. //What, you actually thought they'd welcome you back with open arms?// Idiot. There were no welcome back hugs for Buffy, just cold stares and heartache.

She got back yesterday. Everybody 'seemed' glad to see her. It looked as if everything would just pick up where she left it and things would be fine. Right now, everything was far from it. It was Hell.

She felt her eyes begin to water but she held the tears back. Now was so not the time. Right now she had to concentrate on leaving. She had to get out of here. Out of the house, out of the Sunnydale. Justout. The question was where would she go this time? Not back to LA. That would be too obvious. She was scared and she had absolutely no one to turn to. 

Well, she did have someone, but that person was gone. 

She didn't tell anyone about Faith. Not even Giles. It would've complicated things even more if they knew about her.

//Why did you have to leave me Faith?// She was missing the other Slayer so much. It seemed like she was the only person in the world that could put a smile on her face, the only person that could make her happy or feel safe. But she was gone now. 

When Faith told her to go home, Buffy just wanted to slap the girl silly. She didn't want to go home. She just wanted to stay with Faith in LA, but she was too stubborn to say anything. She'd only known the girl for two days and it felt like they'd been friends forever. Those two days she spent with Faith were amazing, if you ignore all the shit in between. 

Faith was different. There was something about the girl that made her feel the need to be around her. It was strange but it felt right. It was like there was this magnetic force that was constantly pulling her towards her and there was nothing that she could do to stop it. Not that she wanted it to! Being around Faith brought out so many good feelings that she had never felt before. It was strange, but comforting. 

She never had these 'feelings' if you could call it that with Willow. Willow. She missed her. The last time Buffy saw her she was in a wheel chair recovering from serious head trauma. It ached her so much to know that she did this to her friend. When she came back and saw the redhead walking again, she was ecstatic. She made it! Everything was gonna be fine. 

But everything was not fine. Her best friend, the only other person in the world that she could tell *anything* hated her. Everything was all fucked up and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing. 

"You're leaving again?" said a familiar voice from behind.

Buffy turned to look at her best friend. Flashes of betrayal and hate appeared in the other girl's eyes making Buffy wish she could just hug her and make the pain and suffering go away. But she couldn't. Hugging her would just fuck things up even more. Willow hated her and nothing could change it. 

Face like stone, she turned and continued to pack.

"What, you just stopped by for your lint brush and now you're ready to go?"

//Why is she doing this?// Buffy just wanted to crack up and cry. Everything hurt. She wanted to tell Will everything, but she couldn't. She wouldn't understand. No one would. 

Willow proved it to her earlier when she didn't show up at the Espresso Pump. No one had ever stood her up like that. And it wasn't just Willow either. All of them were avoiding her, like the other night when Xander said he was all tied up to go bronzing. He was lying and everyone knew it. Oz and Cordy didn't say much. Then again, she never really got to know either of them so it didn't really matter. It was obvious that she wasn't wanted. They all hated her. Leaving would just be doing them a favor.

"It's not like anyone would mind." She said bitterly, grabbing more clothes and shoving them into her bag.

"Oh, no. Have a good time. Oh, and don't forget to *not* write!"

That did it. She couldn't hold it back anymore. Throwing the clothes in her hands onto the bed, she turned and looked at her old friend.

"Why are you attacking me? I'm trying." she barely choked out.

"Wow, and it looks so much like giving up!" Willow spat sarcastically. 

A wave of pain surged through her. It felt like someone ripped her heart out of her chest, chewed it up, and shoved it back in. It was true. She *was* giving up.

"I'm just trying to make things easier." She pleaded. 

"For who?"

"You guys were doing just fine without me."

"We were doing the best we could! It's not like we had a lot of choice in the matter."

Again the redhead was right. *She* did this to them. She forced them to adjust. They had no choice. All they had was the mess she left for them.

"Sorry that I had to leave, but you don't know what I was going through."

"Well I'd like to."

Buffy wanted so much to tell her everything, but she couldn't. Everything that happened was all her fault and there was no way anyone could understand what she went through. The pain, the suffering, and most important, the guilt was eating her alive.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Well, maybe I don't need to understand. Maybe II just need you to talk to me." 

"How could I talk to you when you were avoiding me?" 

"This isn't easy, Buffy! I know you're going through stuff, butso am I."

"I know that you were worried about me, but-" She started but was interrupted as soon as the words left her mouth.

"No! I don't just mean that. I mean, my life! You know? I, umI'm having all sorts ofI'm dating, I'm having serious dating with a *werewolf*, a-and I'm studying witchcraft and killing vampiresand I didn't have anyone to talk to about all this scary life stuff." Willow paused looking into Buffy's eyes, just a second away from tears. "And you were my best friend!"

* * * * *

Giles huffed. He was doing sixty on a playground zone, but all thoughts of proper driving were trashed. A horde of zombies raised from the dead with a bloodlust like sharks in a tank full of fresh blood, were heading to the Summers' residents to retrieve an ancient Nigerian Mask that Joyce Summers happily nailed to her bedroom wall. 

"Unbelievable!" He snapped at no one in particular. "Do you like my mask? Isn't it pretty? It raises the dead!" He mocked in high pitch girly tone. "Americans!"

Sometimes he wished he lived a normal life. If he had *that*, he'd probably still live in England, away from all the insanity. But of course that was a dream. The fates handed him a shitty pair of cards and he couldn't get another hit. He was stuck in America for the rest of his useless life! //Why me?// 

But, if he did have a normal life, he would've never met Buffy. Buffy. She was like a daughter to him. He never knew he had such strong fatherly feelings for her until her disappearance. Those last two months without the Slayer was unbearable. He was so worried about her. He loved her like a father would or should love his own daughter. Everyday of not knowing where she was and whether she was alive or not killed him, because a small part of him believed that it was his fault. But none of that mattered anymore. She was back now. Things would finally get better. 

Right! Things were not gonna get better. It was so obvious. The tension and strain between the kids was flaunting him in his face. There was so many unanswered questions and the only person who could answer them was Buffy. The problem was, she wasn't saying anything. Her friends were obviously upset and none of them were saying a word. 

Why were children always this stubborn? Sometimes he wished he could just grab each one aside and paddle them. Sure it was old fashion but hell, it worked fine in the good old days!

//That's right Giles, just take a paddle and-//

"OH DEAR LORD!"

The rusty gray Citroen swerved and slammed into a body.

//Oh God! Oh God! Oh bloody God!//

He hit someone! He actually hit someone! He looked through the window and saw a limp form in the middle of the road. It was a man lying on his belly. Busting out of his car, he dashed to the fallen body hoping to God that the man was alive. He crouched in front of the man and reached for him.

"Are you alright?" 

He was relieved to see the body move but as the man turned to face him he suddenly wished he had crashed into the man a little harder. The face that greeted him was a horror of rotting flesh that barely stuck to the cracked bones that made up the man's ghastly face. His eyes were sunken in and unusually small, yellowing from the decomposition process it had started. The stringy soiled hair that clung to the man's crusty scalp was drenched in blood, bugs crawling in and out. He didn't know what grossed him out more, the moldy decaying face or the rich, putrid smell the creature gave off that intoxicated him inside and out. The man was a zombie! 

Before he had any time to react a pair of rough moldy hands reached up and grabbed him by the throat. He gasped feeling the texture of crusty, bony hands wrap around his neck as the creature straddled him. The smell of earth and decay burned his nostrils making him wanna heave, but all thoughts on how disgusting the creature smelt were thrown out the window. It was choking him!

//No!//

He grabbed onto the zombie's wrist trying desperately to free himself from the monster's grasp, but the wrists were so soft and squishy all he accomplished was crushing dead meat between his fingers. His hands slipped and all he could do was lie there as the zombie strangled him to death. 

His body began to feel numb all over. He closed his eyes as he felt the darkness come for himwhen suddenly, he could breathe again! The heavy weight on his chest where the creature was once straddling him was gone. Someone saved him! 

He sucked in the sweet taste of oxygen as his eyes fluttered open. All he saw was a dark blur that was in the shape of a girl. 

//Buffy?//

Blinking his eyes quickly, he sat up and took a better look at his dark hero. The girl had dark brown hair and she wore and excessive amount of make-up. Why he was thinking about make-up at a time like this, he didn't know. He must've lost a lot of brain cells when the zombie strangled him cause all his thoughts now were pretty much blah. 

He watched as the girl grabbed the zombie by the head and kneed him in the face. 

A sickening crunchy sound echoed into the night as parts of the zombie's face fell and encrusted the girl's leather pants.

"Fuck that's gross!" the girl shrieked, kicking the zombie football style onto the other side of the street.

The choice of words the dark-haired girl used startled him but for some odd reason he wasn't that surprised. 

The girl ran to him and kneeled. 

"You okay?"

"Who? Wha-" he started but was interrupted when he saw the girl's eyes widen at the sight behind him.

"Oh Shit!"

Giles spun his head around looking behind to see a swarm of zombies headed in their direction.

"Oh Lord!" 

There was over a dozen zombies, each of them uglier then the next. It was terrifying him but he also felt like laughing his head off. It was as if he was watching some cheap B-movie at a 'Buck Only' theatre. Their clothes were cheaply torn and their zombie-like movements were pretty lame. The make-up that barely clung to their dilapidated faces looked extremely bogus, almost as if it were flushed colored frosting on a birthday cake. Only, it wasn't make up. It was rotting flesh.

"That your car?" The brunette asked snapping him back to reality.

She extended her hand, trying to help him up.

Suddenly, the terrified British twit inside him melted away and he was back into Watcher mode. He nodded and took a hold of the girl's hand, pulling himself up. 

"Come on!"

They ran to his rusty Citroen, diving into the vehicle and slamming the doors shut. Giles reached into his pocket searching for his keys only to be disappointed with nothing.

"What?"

He turned to the girl as his mouth began to move but no words came out.

"I'm guessing you don't have the keys do you?"

He nodded sadly, turning his gaze back on the road, something shiny caught his eye. He squinted trying to see what it was when his face paled. 

The keys were in the middle of the road.

"Oh fuck!" 

The girl's choice in vocabulary was appalling him more and more, but seeing the current position they were in, Giles didn't think that a lecture of proper manners would be appropriate at the moment. Right now he had to concentrate on getting the car to move without the keys. He knew of a way but could actually do it? It had been way too long since he'd done something like that.

He gulped and reached for some wires under the ignition.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer. 

"Are youhotwiring the car?"

Again no answer.

"Cool! Didn't think tweedies like you knew about that shit!"

Rolling his eyes he continued his mission. He finally found the right wire, when glass shattered and dead hands bashed through the window and began choking him again. 

"Gah!"

Thankfully the mystery girl was there and she pulled the zombie's hand off. Actually, she pulled it a little too hard because his arm came right out of its socket. 

"Sick!" Giles heard the girl say from behind him. 

The sight would've made him gag but he was too busy celebrating the fact that he finally got the engine started. He stepped on the pedal and took off.

"All right Brit Boy!" 

He felt arms circle his head as the girl gave him a hug. He blushed at the open affection when the girl finally let go.

"So I'm guessing those were zombies huh?"

"Yes they were."

There was an awkward silence as Giles continued to drive. Now that there wasn't any distractions he felt like now was a great time to ask the girl who she was.

"I appreciate all you've done for me"

"Faith."

"Faith but" he started but didn't quite know how to finish. 

If this girl was a Slayer as he suspected, where was her watcher? Why was she here? Did the Watcher's council send her? But if she wasn't a Slayer, then how come she fought so well? 

"Where are we heading?" the mystery girl named Faith asked.

She slouched back into her seat, spreading her legs apart sitting in a guy-like posture. 

Giles was about to answer when the vehicle came to a jerking halt, followed by a deafening thud.

*THUD*

The Watcher looked up to see that they had just crashed into a zombie. 

"Shit! They're everywhere!" Giles heard Faith say from the right of him.

They were surrounded. The zombies were everywhere, each uglier then the next. He needed to get to Buffy's as soon as possible before it was too late. Questions would have to be asked later. The only thing he could do right now was plow through the mass of dead bodies.

Giles revved up the engine or as best as his rusty Citroen could, and plowed.

* * * * *

"UPSTAIRS!"

Buffy raced up the stairs with her mother and her two friends trailing behind her. 

//What the hell is going on?!//

Five minutes ago she was having a talk with her mother and how shitty she was for a daughter in front of everyone in her so called 'Welcome back' party. She felt like she was just gonna have a nervous breakdown cause everyone wanted a piece of the let's-give-Buffy-shit-all-at-once action. They couldn't have just talked her to her separately. Nope. If her mom was gonna mouth her down, EVERYONE was gonna join in too. Strangely, it looked as if Cordelia was the only one that felt somewhat sorry for her. But then there was the part where she called her a freak. As if things couldn't get any worse, when a bunch of zombies literally crashed the party.

Blood was coursing through her entire body as she experienced an adrenaline rush. It was that same funky feeling she got every time she slayed. Hot. She was hot all over and she felt her heart beat faster and faster every second.

"Oh Pat!"

Buffy turned to see her mother rush to her fallen friend. Pat was a 'nice' woman. You know one of those 'hi-diddley-ho neighbors'. She was awfully sweet and polite - Kinda gagworthy to be honest. Pat looked after her mother the entire summer when she pulled her disappearing act. She didn't like the woman too much but *she* was Buffy. She saved the helpless and no matter how annoying Pat was, she was still 'helpless' and innocent and didn't deserve to die. 

"Careful!"

She grabbed a hold of the woman and with the help of her mother and Willow, lugged her into her mother's bedroom.

//What the hell is going on?!//

* * * * *

"Ooh! There's another one!"

Giles' car swerved and smashed into another rotting carcass as the dark-haired girl once again took a hold of the wheel and decided to play driver.

"Will you stop that! This is *my* car and I'm-"

"Gonna get us killed if you keep turning your head like that! WATCH THE ROAD!!!" the girl screamed.

He turned his head just in time to avoid *another* tree and stay on the road. It seemed like there was some higher force out there trying really hard to have him not reach Buffy's house in time. The swarm of zombies was endless and although he and Faith had reduced the dead-and-loving-it population by at least half using his trusty Citroen as a bulldozer, they were still outnumbered bywell a lot.

As if things couldn't get any worse, there was still the matter of who the girl was and where she was from. But for some reason every time it seemed like he could finally calm down and ask her who she was, something would happen to distract him. 

*THUMP*

Giles watched as another body collided into his faithful Citroen and limply roll up the windshield, flying off the vehicle.

"Alright!" the watcher heard the girl cheer from his side.

//Like *now* for example//

Shaking his head, he continued to drive and decided that his questions would definitely have to wait till later.

"So uhTweedy?" 

"Giles." He muttered, correcting the girl. 

"Niles?"

"Giles!"

"Oh! Giles'kay then *Giles*" the girl said emphasizing on his name just to annoy him. "where exactly are we headin'?"

"We're-"

*THUMP*

Another body.

"-going to a friend's." he finished.

"Because?"

"Because her mother nailed an ancient Nigerian zombie mask to her bedroom wall, making the zombies rise from the dead to retrieve it." He blurted out, not quite sure whether it was a good idea for the girl to know. 

No one said a word for a while. Just silence. It was quiet except for the usual 'thump' of another dead body smashing into the vehicle, till the girl's raspy voice broke the silence once more.

"Is her mother a retard?"

"Faith!"

"What?!" She asked innocently.

He shook his head, surprised at the girl's frankness and continued to concentrate on the road. Then again, the girl did have a point. Who in their right mental health would nail up an preposterous looking mask in their bedroom wall and call it art?

//Only a retard//

"So uhhow old is this friend of yours again?"

"Huh?"

"The chick. How old is she?"

"Oh well, eighteen." He replied with a smile. They had just reached Revello Drive and were just a few blocks away from reaching the Summers' house.

"Wow. I mean, I looked at you and thought, yeah I'd *do* you if I were about to pop but hey, eighteen? You've got my respect dude."

"What?!!"

*THUMP*

"That it?" Faith interupted pointing out the window.

"Why yes. How did you know?" He questioned, parking right across from the Summers' residents.

"Well, I looked at the broken windows and dead body parts lying on the lawn and thought that maybe the place was attacked by zombies that 'perhaps' wanted to steal a zombie mask. Ooh! And that zombie climbing out the window kinda gave it away too." The brunette replied obviously trying to make him sound like a total idiot. 

He rolled his eyes and got out of his car with Faith following behind him.

The house, well it looked like shit to put it frankly. The windows were smashed with scraps of glass decorating the suburban grass. Broken furniture lay scattered all over the lawn with some just hanging out the windows, and of course there was the visual of body parts of people both living and dead lying all over the place. 

Everything was quiet. Too quiet, except for the occasional shriek of a helpless woman and an 'arrgh' from the usual baddie. 

Once again, he was reminded of several early nineties or possibly early eighties flicks that had similar 'sets' like what he saw in front of him. Only thing was, no matter how tacky it was, this was all real.

"Wes Craven, eat your heart out," he heard Faith mumble from behind. 

He grinned and agreed with her silently.

He was about to open the front door when he suddenly found himself under another zombie.

"Gaaaaaargh!" 

It moaned into his face, and he could feel the zombie's foul breath warm his skin. He couldn't help but cringe under the creature.

"Giles!"

The weight of the zombie on his body lightened as Faith tackled the walking corpse and began to wrestle with it. He got up coughing and wheezing, and watching the girl snap the dead man's neck only to have it moan in her face and wobble in her arms. 

"Go! Help your chick!" Faith grunted throwing the zombie over her shoulders into a tree.

"But-"

"It's okay! I'm finejust go!" She said as another zombie tackled her from behind.

Giles hesitated wondering if it really was a good idea for him to leave the girl alone with a pair of undead carcasses.

He heard another shriek from an unlucky bystander that was stupid enough to watch and he turned in time to see Faith shove the dumb girl away and take on a third zombie.

"Come on Romeo! Save your girl!" She grunted, throwing the zombie onto the other two making a big dead sandwich. 

He watched with amazement as the girl threw herself onto the undead heap and began to pound the bodies intoa rotten pulp? His eyes followed the dark haired girl as she chased the zombies down the street with the usual bystanders watching from the side doing their usual, "huh?"

Shaking his head he entered the Summers' home.

* * * * *

"Hey Pat!"

The Zombie Incarnate formally known as Pat, turned her head just in time for Buffy to jam her shovel in her eyes.

"Made you look."

The zombie moaned in pain trying desperately to remove the shovel but failing miserably. Buffy watched as the zombie disappeared into a bright light. The plus side on all this was that at least there would be no dead bodies to clean up after. 

//Plus side? Yeah right.//

"Never mind." She heard Oz say from her porch with a shrug.

She smiled weakly, remembering that there was still the unfinished business of dealing with the Scoobs and her mother.

Taking in a deep breath, she entered her home praying to God that she would have the strength to deal with whatever her family and friends were gonna throw at her. She walked in through the back door trying her hardest not to make a break for it.

//No more running. You've done enough of that already.//

"Oh honey!"

Buffy was surprised to say the least when she felt her mother throw her arms around her holding her in a tight embrace. She was shocked but, for some reason she felt that things were finally looking up. She squeezed back smiling softly, feeling like she was almost home.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

"So, is this a typical day at the office?" 

"No," she said with a wry grin. "this was nothing."

She turned and saw Oz, Will and Cordy approach her slowly, with Xander joining them from the kitchen. She didn't know if they were still mad at her or not and she wasn't too sure what to say. It felt like the walls were closing in on her and her heart began to pick up it's earlier pace of beating like crazy.

"Nice moves." 

For some bizarre reason those two simple words Xander said actually comforted her. No they didn't promise a happily ever after ending, but they did promise something that kinda meant that things were gonna be okay.

She gave a warm smile. "You too."

Buffy turned to share a warm hug from her best friend. This was the first time Willow hugged her since she came back from LA. Did it feel good? Hell yeah! 

She was finally home.

As if things couldn't get anymore TGIF, the front door busted open and a voice she never thought she'd ever hear again ripped into the silence.

"So *Giles,* where's this twinky of yours you were totally bragging about in the car?"

Letting go of her best friend Buffy looked up to see Faith leaning on the doorframe of her front door, smirking a 'eat-shit' grin at her watcher. She began to walk slowly towards the brunette who suddenly noticed that she was there.

"Buffy."

"Faith."

She stared at her sister slayer in shock, still trying to take in the fact that Faith was really there in her living room. She blinked a couple times trying to see if she was dreaming, but she wasn't.

"Uhyou two know each other?" Buffy heard one of the Scoobs say from behind.

She ignored the question and instead surprised herself and everyone else in the room by throwing her arms around Faith.

* * * * *

"So lemme get this straightyou're a Slayer?"

"Yup."

"And you two know each other?"

The Slayers nodded with wide grins as a baffled Xander continued to over-analyze the situation more then his brain could handle.

They were lounging around Giles' apartment. It was pretty much a given considering the condition of the Summers' home. Everyone was there gathered around the living room more then eager to get to know the new Slayer named Faith. Even though the idea of *two* Slayers at once wasn't exactly new to them, it still left them with their mouths hanging out of shock. Besides, unlike Kendra, Faith had this pizzazz to her that had you wanting more. Which was why all the Scoobs were sitting there with their utmost attention, like play-schoolers during story time listening to every word that left the brunette's lips.

"So it's about a hundred and eighteen degrees and I'm sleeping without a stitch on" 

Buffy rolled her eyes as she suddenly found herself listening to an encore presentation of Faith's 'Bostonian Adventures'. Not that she mind. Hell, she'd sit through hours and hours of listening to the girl's cocky escapades just as long as Faith was there.

Key concept? Faith was *there.*

She smiled, as the brunette continued with her tales, receiving a quick wink that made her smile even wider. 

She was back. Buffy didn't know why or how but it didn't matter. Having Faith there was like, was like-

"Is it true?" 

"Huh?" 

Her best friend had just interrupted her thoughts.

"Weren't paying attention?" 

Buffy nodded at her friend, blushing at her rudeness. "Sorry?"

"And she wonders why she's failing Chem." Xander snorted, only to receive a punch in the arm.

"Ow!"

Ignoring Xander's comment, Buffy turned her attention back to the hacker-gone-witch.

"What was the question?"

Willow smiled and answered. "Well-"

"Does slaying make you hungry and horny?" Xander interrupted, once again acquiring a punch in the arm.

Buffy's eyes bugged out and she nearly fell out of her seat. "What?!"

She looked over at her sister Slayer who just waggled her eyebrows and smiled innocently.

"Well does it?" coughed Will.

Before Buffy had a chance to embarrass herself by answering the question meanwhile giving Faith the dirtiest look ever, the sound of her mother's voice resonated all over the house from the kitchen. Mrs. Summers didn't exactly get the whole two Slayers-at-once deal, so Giles took her aside into the kitchen to explain. 

"What?!"

The whispering got louder then it should and Giles quickly apologized to the group and took her mother into his bedroom to elaborate more thoroughly. 

"Maybe you should" Her best friend started, gesturing down at the bedroom.

"Yeah Buff, I've got things cool here." Faith saluted, with a quick wave, letting the blonde know her sister slayer would be fine by herself.

She gave a lighthearted smile to her friends and got up reluctantly knowing that what would come next wasn't gonna be pretty. Pulling back a strand of blonde hair and patting down the non-existent wrinkles on her totaled, soft pink party dress, Buffy tiptoed up the stairs towards Giles' bedroom. She could hear her mother's voice get louder and more stressed by the minute. Things were definitely not good.

"I don't understand."

"Mrs. Summers-"

"No! She would've told me."

//Uh-oh//

Her mother didn't sound too happy. Yep. Totally pissed. Leaving would be a good thing right now, she thought to herself as she slowly backed off down the hall.

//Giles can take her//

"There you are!" Her mother spotted her and pulled her into the room.

//Shit!//

"Um, mom? H-Howwhat's up?"

"Buffy you have to explain this to me. Mr. Giles just told me that another slayer isn't called until the previous one dies. Tell me that isn't true?"

Buffy paled, her eyes, black marbles outlined in green as they dilated, and her mouth, godher mouth she swore was wide open like a friggin' codfish.

She gulped. What was she gonna say?

"Um.."

"Oh Buffy"

"Now Joyce-"

"No, no, I've heard enough from you already." She cut him off, giving him an icy look.

//Ouchsorry Giles?//

"Can ICan I just have a moment with my daughter please?"

//Oh God! No, no, no, no! Giles don't leave me!//

The slayer turned to her Watcher, pleading into his eyes and silently begging him to stay. He seemed to sense this as he looked at her and smiled softly, but his eyes flicked back to her mother's direction, and all he could do was pat her lightly in the shoulder, put his head down and leave the blonde alone with her mother.

Speaking of which, was staring at her expectantly, arms crossed, head tilted slightly, making her feel like she was back in grade 2 and getting shit for calling Auntie May, 'Chunkzilla' cause of the poor woman's hard to miss obesity. The woman had a waistline beyond 75 inches and at the age of 8 or 9, things were big enough as it was.

//God, I hope that doesn't run in my line of the family//

Not that that really mattered considering the death stare her mother was giving her.

"Well?" Her mother cleared her throat.

"Uh"

"Glad to see you've moved up from 'um' in your vocabulary honey but really, why didn't you tell me?"

What could she say? 'I'm sorry mother, but it was kinda hard to really say *anything* without you threatening to send me packing!' Yep, that was definitely a no.

"I'm sorry? It was for just a few minutes?"

"Oh I hate this. I hate your life!" She watched her mother sigh and run her hands through her hair, shaking her head and pacing around the room.

"Mom?"

"I mean, I know you didn't choose this, it chose you, and I've tried to march in the Slayer Pride parade but" Her mother paused, cupping her daughters face and looking at her with utmost concern. "I don't want you to die?"

The blonde took her mother into her arms and hugged her tightly, feeling her mother finally relax and let loose some of the tension and strain she had already build up.

"Oh Buffy"

"I'm not gonna die. I know how to do my job." Buffy smiled into her mom's shoulder.

Pulling back, her smile grew as she heard light laughter coming from the living room. Faith, obviously giving them a show.

"Besides," she grinned. "I've got help now."


End file.
